


30天性幻想挑战-万笛

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 只是为了开开车。各种背景都可能出现。随时可能跑路。





	1. 一次场景中有水的性事

进门发现自己男人在锻炼，汗水把薄薄的T恤湿透了，贴在身体上肌肉轮廓勾勒得清清楚楚，胸前的小凸起撑起了一点点布料，汗珠顺着小腿肌肉往下滑，对方扯着领口扇风，于是你的注意力移到了锁骨和脖颈，看见汗珠从鬓发一路落到锁骨再没入更深处的肌理，让你想起了之前你们做着极亲密的事情时，汗水也是这样一路滑下，落到了你的身上。

你走过去想要一个亲吻，去被他躲开，说自己身上有汗，但你不依不饶，得到了一个绵长的吻才放他去洗澡。中途你加入了他，最初一切都很平常，他的手掌从你的脸一路摸到手背，说你晒黑了；你戳着他的胡子，说你该刮胡子了，接吻的时候扎到我了，然后这个人便难得恶劣地搂住你，用胡子才蹭你的脸颊，闹得浴缸里溅起层层水花才罢休。

然后你们接吻，手掌在水下急切地抚摸对方的身体，思念和热情已经积攒到无处堆放，甚至来不及离开浴室回到床上，你便被抱起来，背贴在冰凉的墙上，让你更迫切地抱住眼前的人，依赖他身上的温度。

被进入的不适让你嘤咛出声，他将吻落在你的脸上、肩上、他的唇能够接触到的每一寸皮肤上，一遍遍唤你的名字，卢卡。

他找到了你的那一点，次次撞击让愉悦感一层层漫上你的身体，让你不由自主地闭上眼睛，眼泪挂在睫毛上。这不是一个舒服的姿势，重力让你将他的器物吃得更深，你的大腿内侧与他的腰肢皮肉相贴，让你想起了进门时看到的景色，于是伸手抚摸他的胸肌，再摸到腹间块块分明的肌肉。

你凑过去含住他的耳垂，舌尖在耳洞轻轻戳刺，说我想你。他偏过头寻到你的唇，你没有得到回应，它们被消弭在缠绵的吻里。

这个姿势终究让你疲累，他放你下来，你才发现自己几乎站不稳，于是背过身，依靠着瓷砖，他扶住你的腰，你才得以继续站立着。

你不算很喜欢这个姿势，不方便接吻，不能看见对方的脸，不能够抚摸对方，只能任由他索取，将粗重的喘息喷洒在你的后颈。

他像是知道你的想法，手掌绕到你的身前，替你抚慰着前端，你听到他说我爱你，因为身体愉悦而发晕的大脑让你不敢回应，怕一出口就是过于粘腻的声音。

他的吻落在你的颈椎上，执拗地想要在这里留下一个印记，你怀疑自己在得到一枚吻痕之前会先得到一个齿痕，但他总喜欢这样，带着莫名的执着与孩子气。你曾以为他没什么占有欲，后来才发现那只是在温柔的外衣里藏得太好。

你想自己是真的喜欢他，明明总是想要主导权、固执又不肯服输，却愿意为了他，暂时放弃控制权，顺从让他在你的后颈落下痕迹。也愿意为了他，捧着自己一颗心交出去。

他的手掌从腰上往下走，包裹着你的臀瓣，你被浪潮般的愉悦感里几乎忘记一切，想说自己快到了，开口却是支离破碎的几个音节，不过他全都懂，让你转过脸与他接吻，加快了速度。

浴室里的好处大概就是方便清洗，航班和交欢的疲累让你在清洗时几乎在他的怀里睡着，由着他帮你清洗，在这过程中偷走一个或数个吻。

你感觉到他抱你起来，无比熟稔地用手臂勾住他的脖子，手指一下下摸着他的胡子，拖着懒洋洋的声调说胡子长得太长了，鲁滨逊先生。

你听见他说明天就刮，接着被放在了床上，他伸手确认你的头发并不湿，才放心地调暗了灯光，让自己躺在你的身边。

分离之后拥抱着心上人入睡，你知道所谓幸福就是这样简单。


	2. 一次场景中有火的性事

“你真的不记得今天是什么日子了？”拉基蒂奇不死心地再次问道，得到的回应却依旧令他失望且难过，他的丈夫满心里只有工作，拉基蒂奇能听见电波那头翻动纸张的声音，“是很重要的日子吗？”那边的声音顿了顿，又说道，“我去看看预订单。”

“不用了，和客人无关。”拉基蒂奇微不可察地叹了口气，“那晚上我就不去餐厅了，直接回家。”主厨对于自己的餐厅经理要在工作时间缺席也不在意，“好，马特奥会过来帮忙，你不用担心。”

挂了电话，拉基蒂奇开始思考一个自己之前从未意识到的问题，他和莫德里奇从认识到现在，满打满算也有七年了，是不是也到了开始经历诅咒一般的七年之痒的时候。

这一切都是从一周之前开始的，他们照例是在换季时因为菜品的调整和慕名而来的名流而忙得不可开交，起初拉基蒂奇并没有觉察出异常，直到那天晚上莫德里奇从回家到洗完澡躺上床一个字都没有和他说过，甚至连他们例行的晚安吻，也只是以一句晚安带过。

这件事就像是撕开了一个口子，让拉基蒂奇开始注意到随之而来的越来越多的裂缝，他们不会在早餐时一起腻在厨房里，用新长出来的浅浅胡茬去蹭对方的脸，换来一声笑意多过埋怨的呵斥；明明之前都是以猜拳的方式才决定今天开谁的车去餐厅，但莫德里奇开始一声不响地选择自己先开车出门；他们总是最晚离开餐厅的，以往莫德里奇会单独给拉基蒂奇做菜品，几枚闪电泡芙，或是一碗应季的时蔬汤，现在却只有一句“都收拾好了，回去吧”。

而现在，莫德里奇甚至忘记了今天是他们的纪念日，满心里只有餐厅的工作，甚至在他需要暂时离开餐厅的时候，也立刻找到了替代的人。

拉基蒂奇从不担心自己会失去在餐厅的位置，他只是担心自己会失去自己在莫德里奇心里的日子。

处理完事情回家的路上，拉基蒂奇想了许多，他发现自己无论如何也做不到任由这几年来的感情就这样莫名的冷下去淡下去，不甘心他和莫德里奇和像许多人一样，真正把婚姻变成了坟墓。他想把这一切的反常都摊开在莫德里奇面前，问他到底是为什么，问他是否厌倦了自己。

他推开门的时候，莫德里奇正在划亮火柴引燃烛台上细长的白色蜡烛，听见身后的动静，回过身对着拉基蒂奇笑道，“刚准备好，你回来得真是时候。”这样的笑容拉基蒂奇已经整整一周都没有见过了，他甚至怀疑过自己是否还能再看见。

那种见到心上人时单纯的喜悦和眷恋的笑容。

莫德里奇见他呆愣在那里，走到他的身前，忍不住笑出声，伸手揉了揉自己的头发，“我也差不多只能坚持到这个时候了。”他揽住伊万的脖子，后者的手下意识放到了他的腰上，“我没有忘记我们的纪念日，我只是想给你一个惊喜。”说着他耸耸肩，“就是铺垫的时间长了一点。”

他们之间从来没有什么七年之痒，只有今天比昨天更爱对方，可生活总需要一点调剂，纪念日更是需要令伴侣记忆深刻，所以莫德里奇才能狠下心整整一周对拉基蒂奇冷淡得好像自己已经去医院洗去了拉基蒂奇给他的标记。

“纪念日快乐。”他在拉基蒂奇耳边说道。

下一秒他便陷在了拉基蒂奇给予的亲吻里，Alpha极少展露的占有欲和控制欲似乎在这一刻全部爆发出来，捧着莫德里奇的脸撬开他的唇，舌头长驱直入，在Omega的口腔里掠夺氧气。

他们都急切地需要一点支撑，而冷淡之后突然爆发的热情让两人都晕头转向，明明沙发是更近的选择，却只记得循着本能跌跌撞撞地向后退去，直到莫德里奇碰到了他们的餐桌边缘，拉基蒂奇最后重重地吮吸了一次他的下唇，才终于将两人的唇分开。

莫德里奇能感觉到拉基蒂奇的下身顶在自己身上，毫不避讳地昭示着存在感，莫德里奇自己也冷静不到哪里去，更要命的是作为可以孕育子息的Omega，莫德里奇虽然没有发情期，但身体为了更好地承受交欢，已经开始因为情动而有了反应，莫德里奇能感觉到自己的后穴开始变得湿润，而拉基蒂奇已经将他抱上了餐桌。

“伊万，我做了晚饭，吃完再……”他的话因为Alpha在腺体处的吮吸而打断，腺体本就是敏感的地方，莫德里奇感觉全身都在战栗，他下意识地将腿闭紧，却也知道这个时候无论是自己还是拉基蒂奇都不可能停下来。可惜了今晚关了店就为了回来好好做顿纪念日晚餐，莫德里奇想着。

“晚点再吃，”即便是在说话，拉基蒂奇的唇也不愿意离开莫德里奇的皮肤，嘴唇来来回回地在Omega的皮肤上蹭动，“现在我想吃你。”

他的手扯下莫德里奇的裤子，却又以可以称得上慢条斯理的动作探进莫德里奇的底裤里，一根手指就着用他的体液伸进去，浅浅地戳刺着，“卢卡，都湿透了。”说着他的手指在莫德里奇的敏感点上重重按了按，满意地听到了莫德里奇的呻吟。

自己的确是惹到他了，莫德里奇想着，平时拉基蒂奇在性事上是不会如此恶劣的。他撑起上半身，讨好般地搂住Alpha的脖颈，亲吻他的侧脸，他们的信息素在客厅里交融，那是他们已经有永久标记的标志。

他任由拉基蒂奇抬开拉下底裤，将一个个湿热的吻印在自己的脖子上，然后加重力道，让它们变成一枚枚吻痕。如果是在之前，莫德里奇是不会允许拉基蒂奇在不能被衣料遮住的地方留下印子，但今天莫德里奇并未出声阻止。

他摸到拉基蒂奇的下身，那里已经将腿间的布料撑起来，莫德里奇拉下了他的西装裤拉链，隔着底裤揉弄着他的阴茎，安抚道，“我保证以后会换一种方式给你惊喜。”如果一天的惊喜要用一周给拉基蒂奇的惊吓来换，的确不是很合算。

手的触碰显然不能满足拉基蒂奇此刻的欲望，他抬开了莫德里奇的腿，让他的双腿成了大开的钝角，在他的小腿上留下一个亲吻。后穴里的开拓持续刺激着莫德里奇的敏感点，他甚至没有心思再替拉基蒂奇抚慰一下阴茎，只能躺在餐桌上，期盼着冰凉的桌面能让自己冷静一点。

拉基蒂奇突然抽出在他后穴里的三根手指，莫德里奇的后穴反射般地收紧，拉基蒂奇俯下身，龟头在穴口浅浅顶弄，莫德里奇不耐地扭动着，可拉基蒂奇却进得极慢，也不愿意加大力道，如果不是仰面躺在餐桌上，莫德里奇简直想推倒他自己坐上去。

“该死的，拉基蒂奇你到底要不要操我！”他说道，手掌握住拉基蒂奇的手臂，将对方拉进一个近乎于啃咬的吻里，动作带起的风让烛火剧烈地跳动了一下。而拉基蒂奇却在这一刻笑了，操进莫德里奇的体内，满足地舒了口气之后说道，“能看到你失控的样子可不容易，Lukita。”

让我失控不容易吗，莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇次次撞在自己敏感点上的时候失神地想着，明明总是在为你这家伙失控。

他们的上半身贴在一起，莫德里奇的阴茎渗出的液体让他们的腹肌也变得湿滑一片，可他们却只觉得贴得还不够紧，恨不得将对方揉进骨血里，交换着彼此拥抱的力道，交换着黏腻的亲吻，交换着说不完的爱语情话。

莫德里奇没有去算这场纪念日性爱到底持续了多久，总之等他们终于吃到“晚餐”的时候，烛台上的蜡烛早已经燃得只剩下一堆白色的蜡油，失去了原本的浪漫氛围，只有空气里的还未散去的信息素和情欲味道，为他们的纪念日画上一个句点

他们交换了一个绵长的晚安吻，一周的不理不睬之后莫德里奇格外喜欢这样的温存，说了晚安也依旧腻在拉基蒂奇的臂弯里，“这一个星期真是太难受了。”他说道，手指有一下没一下地戳着拉基蒂奇的胸肌，“好多次我都忍不住想要过来吻你。”计划是一方面，真正实施起来，莫德里奇才知道自己远远低估了刻意的疏远所带来的不适应和负罪感，拉基蒂奇隐忍又难过的眼神让他无数次想要放弃这个已经变成惊吓的惊喜。

他实在是想给拉基蒂奇一个不一样的纪念日，所以每一次都在心软放弃之前阻止了自己。拉基蒂奇的手指穿过他的指缝，让两人十指相扣，“我以为我们也遇见了七年之痒。”他轻声说道，说完又笑起来，“原本还想着用这次纪念日让你对我旧情复燃。”

“你没这么容易摆脱我的，拉基蒂奇先生。”


	3. 亵渎神的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使在教堂艹神父

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了爽而已  
> 请不要和我扯什么宗教什么信仰

Day3 亵渎神的性事

他知道，自己必然是要下地狱的。

他依旧是这里最受尊敬的神父，聆听世人的罪苦，帮助他们在迷茫中找到路途；莫德里奇知道圣经，知道天顶彩绘壁画的每一个故事传说，知道该如何宽慰一个人。

却不知道在面对一个人心生悸动时该怎么做。

那个人每周会来一次教堂，独自坐在角落里，从来也不走上前，似乎对教堂与上帝也全无兴趣，只是坐在那里，默默无闻地度过一下午。

莫德里奇和他说过一次话，那是他们第一次见面的时候，那人落在他身上的视线难以忽视，却又偏偏一言不发，等到教堂里只剩他们两个人，莫德里奇踩着落进教堂的夕阳余晖走到他身边，说你好，我是这里的神父，莫德里奇。

那人叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，爽快地报上了名字之后只是双臂交叉，搭在前排的椅子上，“这里真安静。”他说道，视线不曾落在十字架上，只看着莫德里奇。“任何人都可以在这里寻到内心的平静。”莫德里奇接口道。

“即便我从不相信他们的存在？”拉基蒂奇笑着问道，莫德里奇见过许多的无神论，有的十分值得交谈，有的却偏激得毫无道理可言，莫德里奇并不知道他属于哪一种，只简单回答道，“是。”

“我以前不信这件事。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，莫德里奇能看见他手臂上墨色的纹身，“但现在我信了。”他依旧只看着莫德里奇，话有所指。

从那之后，莫德里奇每周都会见到他，有时是周一，有时是周三，却不在周末里来教堂。不过周末人多，就算是来了，莫德里奇也未必能注意到他。

那天莫德里奇终于按捺不住，问他为什么每周都来，来了却又不说话，“既然你不信，又为什么要来。”莫德里奇隐隐有一个答案，这个答案像是一层不透亮的纸，他并不确定自己是否真的想去捅破它。

“神父，爱上一个人是错吗？”拉基蒂奇答非所问，莫德里奇却因为他的眼神而心脏狂跳起来，“自然不是。”

拉基蒂奇移开了落在莫德里奇身上的目光，“对我来说，他只是一个普通的人，爱了便是爱了；可对他来说，”他走近一步，踏进了莫德里奇的安全距离，后者想要退开，却又因为那双灰绿色的眼睛而站在原地，“对他来说，踏出这一步就等于背弃了他的所有。”

莫德里奇知道，自己该退开，该告诉他，爱无错，却不该勉强。可他就这样站在原地，任由拉基蒂奇的气息一点点拉着他沉沦。

“第一次见到他的时候，我就喜欢上了他。”拉基蒂奇说道，已经天黑，教堂早已关上了门，莫德里奇却觉得此刻自己更加无所藏身，他站在自己发誓要奉献身心的地方，却发现自己的心落在了一个人身上。

“我想他不会喜欢我，永远也不会，所以我只希望能够时不时看看他。”莫德里奇没有避开拉基蒂奇触碰他发梢的手指，“可是我能看出来，他对我也并不是全无感觉。”

“他。”莫德里奇觉得自己喉咙干涩，定了定神才继续说道，“他不该对你有感觉。”

“可是他说过，爱一个人不是错，不是吗？”

今晚的天气很应景，风裹挟着雨珠敲击着窗户，显得教堂里更加寂静暗沉。莫德里奇知道，他此刻的选择背弃了生命里多年的信条，令自己踏入万劫不复，可当拉基蒂奇吻上他的时候，他依旧选择搂紧对方。

他们在教堂里做爱，黑袍将莫德里奇的身躯包裹得严严实实，显得他格外削瘦，拉基蒂奇的手探入衣料之中，感叹神父并不单薄的身材和其中蕴藏的力量。

情事离一向清心寡欲的神父已经很远了，拉基蒂奇亲吻他的耳廓，说没关系，不用害怕。

莫德里奇不害怕，他的心情比害怕要复杂得多，他感到羞耻与无地自容，又因为此刻正撑在身上舔吻自己的人而兴奋。

身体因为拉基蒂奇的动作而情潮涌动，这样的感觉莫德里奇只觉得陌生，拉基蒂奇没有脱下那件冗长的衣服，只伸进去，探入他的底裤，一下下撸动着莫德里奇的性器，听着他细碎的嘤咛声，下身硬得发疼。

莫德里奇睁开眼，便看见教堂的壁墙，上面绘了圣经故事，到如今依旧色彩鲜活。他闭上眼睛不敢再看，仿佛自己此刻与拉基蒂奇的交合都暴露在了神的视线之下，这是对神的亵渎。

背德的羞耻与性器被人撸动的快感撕扯着莫德里奇，窗外雨声那样大，他却依旧能听见自己的呻吟和喘息，于是他闭上嘴，让那些情动证明都被锁住。拉基蒂奇的手指触碰着敏感的龟头，他俯下身含住莫德里奇的唇，亲吻间带出腻黏的水声，“不想叫的时候，你可以吻我。”他说道，“抱紧我，我们一起面对你的神。”

莫德里奇紧紧拥着拉基蒂奇，颤抖着射出来，高潮的快感让他几乎失去了思考能力，他偏过头，又因为看见教堂里的十字架而闭上眼睛。

拉基蒂奇让他翻身，莫德里奇将脸埋进手臂里，不愿意看见周遭的一切，可闭上眼睛，身上人的动作却又感觉得那样清晰，拉基蒂奇在亲吻他的臀瓣和腿侧，那里的皮肤细嫩光滑，惹得人想要留下红痕。湿热而灵活的舌尖试探着戳进紧闭的穴口，并不疼，只有异物进入的不适。

拉基蒂奇的舌头玩弄着神父从未经过人事的后穴，那里抗拒着来物，却又在舌头搅动和舔弄中逐渐软化。拉基蒂奇退出自己的舌，将吻落在神父的肩头，食指伸进穴口，感受着后穴紧紧的吸吮。

他的扩张温柔而细致，莫德里奇回过头，与他交换一个吻。

拉基蒂奇并未除去衣物，只拉下裤链，将阴茎从束缚中解放出来，龟头渗出的前液在莫德里奇的臀瓣上划出水痕，他的阴茎蹭着莫德里奇的穴口，却没有立刻进去。

“可以吗？”他问道，莫德里奇的回答几乎被外面突然劈下的雷声盖过，不过拉基蒂奇离得极近，听见了他说得很小声的“嗯”。

拉基蒂奇的性器一点点没进莫德里奇的后穴，碾过神父体内的敏感点，让他的身体因为快感止不住的颤抖，他唤拉基蒂奇的名字，手握成拳，将黑袍捏出层层褶皱，似乎这样才能让体内乱窜又无处释放的快感稍稍发泄。

拉基蒂奇的动作丝毫不拖沓，没有他们的吻来得缠绵，像是想要让莫德里奇体验来势汹汹的情欲，次次都撞在他的敏感点上，隔着布料握着神父的腰肢，大开大合的动作，让他关不住呻吟。

他们在教堂里，莫德里奇想着，做着这样渎神又荒唐的事情，他听过那么多人的告解，将主的指引带给那么多人，可到了自己，却偏偏选择为了一个认识不久的男人背弃一切，陷在情欲和爱恋里无法脱身。

值得吗，他问自己，拉基蒂奇将他的姿势变为跪趴，成了更适合交合的姿势，手掌揉弄着他的臀瓣，将它们泛起粉色，留下令人遐想的指痕。他不知道这种感情是不是喜欢，更甚，是不是爱，他更不知道前路在哪里，他只知道他会下地狱，也知道，值得。

拉基蒂奇在他耳边絮絮地说着情话，讲着他如何对裹着黑袍不露感情的神父一见钟情，讲他漂泊了许久，讲他在看到莫德里奇的那一刻，仿佛终于找到定所。

“我并非不相信神的存在。”他在莫德里奇耳边说道，放缓了动作，“我甚至很感激，他让我遇见了你。”他的手绕到前端，撸动着神父的性器。

“你会和我一起下地狱的。”莫德里奇说道，“是吗。”拉基蒂奇的声音里听不出多少遗憾或恐惧，他的手指掐着莫德里奇的腰窝，低头看着自己的性器在对方后穴里出入，交合的地方因为体液变得湿滑一片。

快感在身体内堆积，莫德里奇难耐地扭动着，他依旧不敢睁开眼睛，可这里的气息他太过熟悉，从鼻尖窜入，一刻也不肯放过他。

拉基蒂奇最后一次重重的撞在他的敏感点上，手指伸进他的嘴里，将他的呻吟搅成细碎的呜咽。莫德里奇终于承受不住，射在了自己的衣袍上。拉基蒂奇在射精前离开他的体内，将精液射在他的腿间，白色的浊液落在留有红痕的大腿内侧，看上去极是淫靡。

莫德里奇觉得自己一定是在做梦，一个旖旎又荒唐的梦，否则他怎么会在高潮后的巨大疲倦时，看见地上映着翅膀的倒影。

他回过头，看见了金发绿眼的天使，他的翅膀羽翼洁白，神色温柔，只是同样陷在编织的情网里，看上去与教堂格格不入。

他解开神父的黑袍，将它脱下，莫德里奇因为雨夜的凉风瑟缩了一下，下一秒，他被天使用翅膀拥在怀里。

“我们都入不了天堂。”他说道，手臂圈住莫德里奇，将两人的额头贴在一起，“我们只能一起下地狱。”

“可是有你在的地方，又怎么能称作地狱呢。”


	4. 公共场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实背景，大巴车。

写出来感觉精神上是笛万，不过也没差啦。现实背景，爽一爽就好。

Day4 公共场合

大巴上一片喧闹，他们刚刚赢下了一场比赛，兴奋从更衣室里一直蔓延到大巴上。拉基蒂奇坐在最后一排，似乎与这样的气氛格格不入，弗尔萨利科和洛夫伦在前面唱歌，他都懒得一起起哄。

有比赛的街道在夜晚失去了往日的宁静，拉基蒂奇刚拿出手机想要录一段飞快划过的街景，却被丢到身上的外套罩住了视线。

“才退烧不久，打满全场又到处裸奔，你能不能多想想自己的身体。”拉基蒂奇将罩在头顶的外套拿下，看见了自己国家队队长疲惫又混杂着愤怒的脸，他伸出手，关上了拉基蒂奇头顶空调的出风口。

“抱歉。”他笑了笑，将外套盖在身上，“不过我已经觉得好多了。”莫德里奇点点头，想要转身，却被眼前的男人牵住了手，前面的吵闹仍然在继续，没有人将注意力投向最后一排，莫德里奇顺着他的动作坐下来，关掉了头顶的灯，更显得两人与其他队友处在不同空间。

外套勉强盖住两人的身体，衣料掩盖下两人十指相扣，额头抵在一起，像是冬日里取暖的小动物。

莫德里奇偏过头，在拉基蒂奇的唇角上偷到一个吻，后者下意识地朝前排看去，他们的关系在队中并不是什么秘密，却也极少在队友面前做出出格的亲密行为。

“放心吧，现在他们才没有心思管我们。”莫德里奇说道，难得露出弱态，撒娇般将额头在拉基蒂奇的肩上蹭了蹭。

拉基蒂奇握着他的手紧了紧，今天他们都疲累了，连亲吻都只是唇与唇相贴，变换着角度交换温柔和气息。

可他们之间许久没有过情事，神经紧绷之后的放松，连这浅浅的吻都成了热情的引火线。莫德里奇掌心温热，探进男友的衣服里，顺着肌理一路往下。

“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇哑着声音提醒道，他们现在还在大巴上，不足十步远的地方就是队友和教练。“嘘——”莫德里奇的贴着他的耳垂说道，“时间够的。”

理智在告诉拉基蒂奇这里绝不是适合和莫德里奇做这种事的时候，可积蓄许久的热情只需一点火星就能引燃，可能被发现的紧张竟也成了别样的刺激感。

莫德里奇的手隔着宽松的短裤、在外套的遮掩下揉弄着拉基蒂奇的性器，那里已经精神起来，撑在底裤里，将外面的短裤勾出形状。

愉悦感刺激着拉基蒂奇的神经，他不自觉因为这感觉叹息，又因为顾及到身处的地方，表情显得隐忍而难耐。

他的男友，他的队长，此刻脸上倒是如球场上那样冷静，只是手上的动作一刻不停，手伸进拉基蒂奇的底裤里，撸动着他的阴茎，也不在意自己的手因此变得滑腻。

底裤到底还是限制了莫德里奇的动作，他看了看拉基蒂奇，靠在拉基蒂奇肩上像是一次普通的依靠，将拉基蒂奇的性器从他的底裤里解放出来，拇指挑逗着敏感的龟头，听到拉基蒂奇的气息猛地重了不少。

前面终于有队友注意到了球队的两位中场核心没有参与庆祝，还没等走近，看见坐在最后一排的两个人盖着一件外套，偎在一起，脚步便停在原地，想着恋爱中的人总是需要一点机会独处，这时莫德里奇的视线扫过来，年轻人只觉得背后一凛，退回到自己的座位上。

莫德里奇的手掌圈住拉基蒂奇的阴茎，松松紧紧，又往更深的地方探去，将他的囊袋收入掌中，刺激着敏感区，拉基蒂奇像是承受不住，手握在莫德里奇的手臂上，脸埋在他的颈窝里发出低低的喘息。“卢卡，卢卡。”他唤着自己的男友，莫德里奇偏过头将吻落在他泛出淡粉色的颧骨上，“我在这里。”

快到酒店的时候，队友们的兴奋感似乎终于发泄得彻底，各自坐在座位上，或是刷社交网络或是闭目养神，偶尔有一两个想看看正副队长的恋爱现场，却也因为座位的阻隔只能看见两人依靠在一起的上半身。

莫德里奇的动作更加放肆，他俯下身，用外套盖住自己，舌头舔舐着挺立的柱身，唇舌在上面流连亲吻。

他撩起外套看了拉基蒂奇一眼，笑了笑，将他的阴茎含进嘴里吞吐，让阴茎深入到自己的喉头，用身体的反射来挤压饱胀的龟头，拉基蒂奇的头靠在座椅上，克制不住地将手掌插进莫德里奇的发间，想让他吞得更深。

莫德里奇握着他的性器，仿佛那是甜腻的棒棒糖，舔舐、吞吐、发出细小的亲吻声。

他知道拉基蒂奇快要到了，便含住他的性器顶端，湿热的舌头舔过上面的孔洞，又含住吮吸。拉基蒂奇的身体剧烈地抖了一下，射在莫德里奇的嘴里。

“伊万，你的脸怎么这么红，身体又不舒服了吗？”下车时队友问道，拉基蒂奇一时不知道该如何回答，只好点头，“可能感冒还没有好全。”他说着，眼神却落在脸红的始作俑者身上。

感受到他的目光，莫德里奇偏过头，“队长会照顾好我的，”拉基蒂奇伸手揽过他的肩说道，“不是吗？”


	5. 狭窄地方（高空俱乐部）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我终于找到机会搞高空俱乐部了，虽然写得烂，但还是蛮快乐的。  
> 乘务员x机长。是之前那个坑掉的小连载衍生的。

Day5 狭窄地方的性事

习惯了作为副机长进到机舱里，莫德里奇在接受自己同事的微笑致意时，还是下意识地朝着驾驶室看了一眼，然后才往里走，坐在座位上。

拉基蒂奇坐在他的身边，看着乘务员走到他们面前说今天由我为你们提供服务，尽力保持专业素养，却还是止不住脸上的笑意，“一直作为机组成员，今天当乘客还真是有点不习惯。”他说着，扣好腰间的安全带。

“那是因为你一直不愿意休假。”莫德里奇说道，翻阅着杂志，“我是想攒着假期和你一起休假。”拉基蒂奇回应道，牵过莫德里奇的手吻了一下，“就像现在。”

他们计划这次旅行有一段时间了，选好了地点选好了酒店，万事俱备只差假期，偏偏机长和乘务员休假时间又凑不到一起，就一直拖到了现在，用洛夫伦的话来说，活生生的把蜜月期过成了结婚周年纪念日。

起飞前的准备两个人都再熟悉不过了，乘务员在走道里讲解紧急出口的位置和安全措施，拉基蒂奇拿着座位前准备的安全须知卡仔细地看着。莫德里奇已经有了睡意，抖开毛毯笑道，“你都需要看这个的话，那我真的要为我们航空公司乘务组的专业素养担忧了。”

拉基蒂奇笑了笑，将卡片放好，靠在椅背上，莫德里奇将毯子分给他一半，握住他的手。他是重视控制欲的人，飞机起降如果是自己操作觉得兴奋，换成别人总觉得命不在自己手里。拉基蒂奇捏了捏他的手，让他甩开了这个想法，把心思放在和男友的休假上。

走回自己位置上的乘务员看见他们靠在一起，翻了个白眼只觉得绝望，生活不易，工作时间还要吃休假期同事们的狗粮。

拉基蒂奇是被上升时的颠簸给摇醒的，莫德里奇没有完全清醒，却也在梦里皱起眉头，乘务长在广播中提醒飞机颠簸、系好安全带，“今天天气不太好。”莫德里奇半阖着眼说道，“是。”拉基蒂奇说道，飞机仍在上升，但没有之前那样颠簸了，“不过目的地是个好天气。”

他们断断续续几乎睡过了整个白天，中途被同事嫌弃这么能睡，平时是有多缺觉，然后被反驳我们这是在飞机上倒时差。

巡航时飞机平稳，他们都是长时间在机上工作的人，却还是喜欢透过窗户看外面的风景，在地面上看起来遥不可及的景色，此刻总离得那样近，仿佛伸手可摘星辰。

机舱里灯光调暗，白天睡过头的两个人反倒开始清醒，“说起来，一般这种夜间航班，你们会在驾驶室里做什么？”拉基蒂奇问道，夜里太安静，他也放低了声音。

“聊天，玩游戏，总之很无聊。”莫德里奇回答道，又因为一段回忆笑起来，“我还和达利奇机长讨论过你呢，那时候我们还没有在一起，他问我准不准备在航空公司里找另一半，可能的对象聊着聊着，就谈到了你。”

“达利奇先生原来也这么八卦吗？”莫德里奇玩着他的手指，“长途航班的无聊，你想像不到。”

他们聊着闲话，还猜测了一下现在的机长与副机长的聊天话题。拉基蒂奇突然凑到他的耳边，轻声道，“我才想起，有一件事情，我们之前在飞机上一直没有机会做。”

“嗯？”莫德里奇刚想问什么事，但对上了拉基蒂奇的目光，明白了他意中所指。“哦——这件事的确，现在是个好机会。”拉基蒂奇在他耳边说，“我真喜欢我们的默契。”

夜里人都是懒散的，躲过乘务员的视线并不难，但等两人都进到洗手间里，落上锁，还是松了口气。如果只是普通旅客，他们或许也不会这么紧张，但想到乘务员就是自己的同事，总还是觉得羞耻。

但当他们开始亲吻彼此时，这点羞耻心便一点都不剩了，触碰自己的心上人是永远都不会腻烦的，莫德里奇发现尽管他们已经在一起很久了，但每一次的亲吻还是令他心跳加速。

他们的舌尖触到一起，便顺势让舌头也纠缠在一起，唇舌的你来我往间有啧啧水声，勾得他们将彼此拥得更近，想要更亲密的接触到对方。

洗手间里地方狭窄，的确不是适合进行性爱的地方，但这样密集狭小的空间里，却也能够让他们只注意到彼此，全身心地投入到这场性爱里。

莫德里奇感到自己的脊背贴在了镜子上，盥洗台硌得他不舒服，他退开些距离，撑着身体坐在了盥洗台上，这让他更方便与拉基蒂奇接吻，后者蹲下来，拉下莫德里奇的裤链，隔着底裤在他的性器上落下一串亲吻。

“别……”莫德里奇残存的理智让他推了推拉基蒂奇的低垂的头，“我还不想弄脏裤子。”拉基蒂奇在他的下巴上飞快地亲了一下，“好吧。”

面对面的姿势虽然方便亲吻，但地方狭窄，不利于情事，莫德里奇从盥洗台上下来，褪下底裤背对着拉基蒂奇。

他现在觉得拉基蒂奇在夜晚的航班上提到在洗手间做这件事并非是一时兴起，因为当莫德里奇已经做好今天可能边疼边爽的心理准备时，拉基蒂奇拿出了一小管润滑剂，他早有准备，莫德里奇为这细心翻了个白眼。

手指沾着润滑剂在莫德里奇的后穴里细细地扩张，莫德里奇撸动着自己的阴茎，缓解后穴有异物进入的不适。拉基蒂奇的手指进到第二根，他在莫德里奇的后穴里找寻着那令对方愉悦的点，当手指触到一个地方时，他看见莫德里奇抖了一抖，闭上眼睛溢出一声呻吟。

他知道自己是找对了地方，但也不急着朝那里进攻，时不时的刺激它给莫德里奇愉悦感，继续耐心地做着扩张。他倾身上前，在莫德里奇的肩膀上落下一串湿热的吻，“其实飞机上的洗手间隔音效果不错。”莫德里奇回过头，没有威慑力地瞪了他一眼，拉基蒂奇难得恶劣地笑了笑，将手指加到三根。

当拉基蒂奇的阴茎进到体内，碾过他的敏感点，莫德里奇还是忍不住呻吟出声，他咬住嘴唇，不让更多的声音漏出来，但那一刻满足无法忽视。他们因为工作，有段时间没有碰过对方了，现在又是在这样的新奇的场合，愉悦感和刺激感同时从交合处顺着血管骨骼漫入四肢百骸。

“想要我怎么做？”拉基蒂奇在他耳边问道，手握着莫德里奇的腰肢，“这样？”他问道，以一定的频率撞击着莫德里奇的后穴，撩动他的敏感点。“还是这样？”他的手往下，将莫德里奇的臀瓣包在手掌里揉捏，进出莫德里奇体内的性器放慢了速度，变得磨人而难耐。

莫德里奇转过上半身，姿势别扭地亲吻拉基蒂奇，勾起唇角，“你不是一直都知道，怎么操我才能让我们两人都很爽吗？”拉基蒂奇的回应时撞在他的敏感点上，移开了包裹臀肉的手，挑逗莫德里奇胸前的乳珠，用拇指拨弄，在用两指揉捏，“对，我一直都知道。”上下的敏感点都在被玩弄，莫德里奇的身体软下去，手臂在盥洗台上支撑着自己，拉基蒂奇还不愿意放过他，在他耳边说道，“知道你喜欢怎么被我操。”

你喜欢直接了当的操动来体验快感，也喜欢唇舌交缠的接吻，吻痕和齿印是情动的证明，也是彼此占有欲的体现。

臀肉被玩弄得发红，莫德里奇不低头也知道自己的乳尖一定也已经被自己身后的男人揉捏得胀大了不少，每次的情事到最后更加狼狈的似乎总是自己。控制欲强不服输的人想到这里总觉得心里不忿，这时候拉基蒂奇亲吻他的脸，想要退开时被莫德里奇拉住，在脖子上留下一枚吻痕。

拉基蒂奇对这样促进情潮的疼痛并不在意，他知道莫德里奇不怎么喜欢这个将主动权全部交付的姿势，但在这里却又只有这个姿势最合适。

“抱歉，亲爱的。”拉基蒂奇的手掐在他的腰窝上，一边低声说道一边并未放慢操干的速度。“拉基蒂奇先生，”莫德里奇迎合他的动作，收缩着后穴，扭动着腰肢，“这种时候，少说话，多接吻。”

他们同时达到高潮，莫德里奇射在盥洗台上，在这一刻感谢拉基蒂奇的细心，他准备了避孕套，没有内射在自己体内。他们收拾了一下自己，莫德里奇腿脚发软，只想躺回座位上，他看着拉基蒂奇整理衣服、拉上裤链，重新回到衣冠楚楚的样子，忍不住笑道，“你计划这件事多久了？”选择了夜间的航班，还准备得这么周全。

拉基蒂奇凑上来吻了吻他，“机长先生，乘务员的夜航时间，也是很无聊的。”


	6. 想在什么天气做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二人称。  
> 背景设定是之前的甜点师x摄影师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还好不是在吃草莓的季节，否则我要无法直视草莓了（x

你醒来的时候才发现，之前还算得上明媚的天空已经被一团乌云笼罩，此刻窗外淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，像是之后大雨倾盆的序曲。

窗户是另一个人帮你关上的，隔绝了许多雨声和水汽，只有凉风吹进来，让你更加舍不得离开被子。

他走进来，手里端着白色的瓷盘，你没看清里面装的什么，似乎是水果，只听见他说道，“醒了？你可以再多睡一会。”那声音温柔如水，又像是这雨天的风，能在人身上绕几转。

“我买了草莓，起来吃吗？”原来盘子里是草莓，你想着，闭着眼睛摇了摇头，听着脚步声判断他走得更近了些，近到你能闻见草莓清甜的香味。他还是那样体贴，只是帮你拢了拢发丝，问要不要把窗帘拉上。

你听见瓷盘被放在床头柜上的声音，静谧的环境里这短促的声音也极为清晰，你终于舍得再次睁开眼睛，对上那双灰绿色的眸子，勾着他的脖子将他拉近，“今天的天气很舒服，”你说道，“陪我躺一会吧。”

阴雨天里出门总不方便，又让人提不起劲做事情，想来想去，最合适的还是和恋人一起在床上睡觉。

他说好，一阵被放缓放轻的动作之后你便被他的体温拥住，“草莓吃吗？”他问道，这时候你才意识到自己的确口干，点头嗯了一声，张开嘴等着投喂。

甜味随着果实被咬开而在口腔里蔓延，你半阖着眼说好吃，他一直是你们两人当中更会挑水果的那个，得益于多年来用水果做甜点的经验，他的笑容里微有得色，拿着被你咬走一半的草莓，触一触你的唇。

你被着动作勾起了一点恶作剧的心思，含住那半颗草莓时连带着将他的指尖也含在嘴里。

他很快便抽回了手指，迎着你含笑的目光，吻上你带着草莓甜香的唇，温柔地攻占你的口腔，与你分享嘴里的果实。那半颗草莓在你们的纠缠与你来我往间通通化成了汁水，只觉得铺天盖地都是草莓和对方的气息，原本温度合适的被子似乎也变得燥热。

最终是他先有了更进一步的动作，手掌撩开过长的衣摆，探进你宽松的睡裤里，你这时候才想起来自己还穿着他的衣服当睡衣。他的动作不疾不徐，就像外面的雨天，轻缓连绵，手掌握住你的性器，抚慰着来势汹汹的情欲。

你因为他掌心的温度和撸动而发出一声喟叹，学着他的动作伸进他的底裤里，他下意识地挺了挺腰，让你明白了他的心急。

情欲在对方的掌心里得到抒解，你和他贴在一起，一边替对方手淫，一边交换着短暂的亲吻，这是你们一贯喜欢的方式，并不需要更多的唇舌纠缠，仅仅交换着情意。

只是下身在被心上人撸动着，他能够做出精致甜点的手此刻更显得游刃有余，速度和力度掌握得更好，抚慰着你的阴茎，勾起了你许多的有关他又有关床的回忆。他的下身在你手里同样饱胀勃起，前液滴落在你的手掌上，你是个不肯服输的人，连侍弄对方时也一样，偏偏要让他和你一样气息不稳，交换亲吻的间隙里漏出细小的喘息声。

他凑上前，亲吻你的下巴，你从不像他那样会续起胡须，光滑的皮肤让他又留下几个吻。然后往下，亲吻你的喉结，你似乎明白了他想做什么，低声唤他的名字，被情欲浸泡的声音显得喑哑而动人，让他更加坚定的往下，你只能看见鼓起的被子，却能感觉到他落在身上的亲吻，到了最敏感勃发的那一处，他亲吻你的阴茎顶端，将那些前液尽数舔去，让你的龟头深入到他的喉咙，你终于承受不住这样的快感，仰着头发出呻吟。

他显然不准备就此结束，将你射出的白浊当作简单的润滑，高潮之后你的身体绵软，迎合着他的亲吻，尝到了那一点属于自己的腥味，任由他的手指一点点开拓着后穴。

床头柜的抽屉里有安全套，像是应了今天的景，正好是草莓味的，你听见他发出一声轻笑，说下次干脆润滑剂也买草莓味的，你懒得说话，只在他的锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口。

外面的雨势似乎大了些，不过你也无心去理会，被子外空气凉爽，被子里却是火热，他让你成了侧躺的姿势，抬开你的大腿，从身后进入你。

这个姿势让你们贴得极紧，你的后背贴在他的胸膛上，甚至都能感觉到他心脏的跳动。他的阴茎还未发泄，龟头在你的股间戳刺玩弄，将那里变得更加湿滑，然后才小心地操进你的后穴。

他的耻毛让你的臀肉痒痒的，你扭动着身体想要避开，却发现他的性器在你的体内又胀大了一圈，又正好碰到了敏感的地方，他粗重的喘息便和你的颤抖的嘤咛交织在了一起。

他的囊袋随着进出的动作拍打在你的臀瓣上，肉体传出的啪啪声更让房间里的气氛显得淫靡。你已经被情欲磨去大半的理智，只觉得还不够，拉着他正在抚摸你大腿的手落在胸前，他的手掌包裹着你的胸肌，将乳尖夹在指缝中挤压揉捏，身前身后的敏感点同时被挑逗，你的下身又开始变得精神。

他忽然退出你的体内，俯身在你的上方，你还没来得及出声表达不满，他便重新操进你的身体，让你皱起的眉头又因为愉悦而松开。“还是这样比较好。”他说道，与你身侧的手掌十指相扣，“能够看见你的脸。”

你空出一只手，从床头柜的瓷盘上捡起一颗草莓叼在嘴里，他俯身下来与你分享这颗草莓，果肉在你们的口腔里支离破碎，汁水顺着唇角滑下，又被他舔去。他下身的动作更加放肆，每一次都撞在你的敏感点上，又在你的耳边温言细语，“我想把草莓在你的身上碾碎，然后一点点吃掉果肉，再慢慢舔去你皮肤上流下的果汁。”这场景像是放了一把火，让你将他搂得更紧。

他这样想，自然也这样做了，用草莓拨弄着你的一边乳珠，然后手指用了些力道，让它在你的胸前破碎，他吃下那颗草莓，再将你身上的果肉吮吸着吃下，留下淡粉色的印记，最后才伸出舌尖，慢条斯理地舔去你皮肤上顺着肌理滑下的汁液，草莓的汁水粘腻而带着凉意，他的唇舌却是火热，下身的器物更是不肯放过你，让你只觉得自己快要被快感吞没。

最后你们一起射出来，你的精液射在你们的腹肌和胸肌上，洁癖让你只觉得浑身难受，下身的体液湿滑一片，身上又沾了果汁与唾液。

他会意地起身抱起你，看着你身上的他留下的种种痕迹，笑着问道，“卢卡，草莓好吃吗？”


	7. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自太太点梗。  
> 史密斯夫夫au背景！  
> 两人还没掉马前。

Day 7

Phone sex

在认识莫德里奇之前，拉基蒂奇是很喜欢出差去别的国家进行任务的，谁会不喜欢刀口舔血的刺激之后在异国的风土人情里好好放松一下。和莫德里奇认识之后，他对出差的热情减少了些许，但也多了给对方带纪念品的乐趣，只是偶尔在错过约会的时候会感到遗憾。

而出差彻底成了负担则是他们结婚之后的事情，尽管莫德里奇每次都表示非常理解，但谎言而带来的愧疚感却每次都纠缠着拉基蒂奇，他们平静无波的生活是被自己的谎言支撑起来的，再加上分别时莫德里奇脸上一闪而过的难过，让拉基蒂奇解决任务目标时下手都重了不少。

回去的路上拉基蒂奇没有多做停留，不过他看见了一家卖手作品的商店，决定明天去机场之前给莫德里奇挑一件礼物。他挑着僻静的小路回到酒店，无论他如何隐藏，刚经历了血腥之后整个人身上的戾气都是藏不住的。

刚回到酒店的房间里，莫德里奇给他发了短信，附带的照片是之前误入花园被他们喂过一次之后的猫咪，这次它把自己全家都带来了，莫德里奇发了苦笑的表情，告诉拉基蒂奇自己把家里所有的牛奶和鱼罐头都拿来招待它们了。

来自丈夫的普通人生活让拉基蒂奇一直绷直的嘴角终于和缓了一些，他对着照片勾起唇角，周身不可近的气场被这个笑容削弱了许多。他的血液依旧因为几十分钟前将匕首送进人的脖颈而兴奋着，他回复了莫德里奇的信息，走进浴室洗净自己的血腥气。

仰面躺在床上时拉基蒂奇算了算时间，莫德里奇那边已经是到了该睡觉的时候，他盯着对方发来的半张脸和猫咪们的合照自拍看了半天，最终还是决定不打电话过去扰对方的好梦。

通常这种时候，拉基蒂奇都会独自待着，等着杀手本能里对鲜血和任务完成的刺激感过去，尽管此时他格外想要吻上自己丈夫的唇，拉基蒂奇想自己一直做不到真正退出工作和莫德里奇相守，有一部分原因也是他还放不下对于这种刺激感的追求。

莫德里奇的电话是在这时候让拉基蒂奇的手机屏幕亮起的，拉基蒂奇的心脏在这一瞬间收紧，自从和莫德里奇结婚，每次离开对方身边时他就有一种挥之不去的担忧，作为杀手他树敌不少，一旦有人查到了莫德里奇，将自己的帐算在了他的头上，想到这里，拉基蒂奇立刻接通了电话，电波那边因睡意而显得慵懒的声音让他放松下来。

“Raketa？”莫德里奇问道，“怎么了，你听上去很紧张。” 拉基蒂奇剧烈的心跳逐渐平复，开口道，“没事，卢卡你还没睡吗？”他靠坐在床头，再次看了看手机上显示的时间。莫德里奇不以为意，小小地打了个哈欠，“做了个梦就醒过来了。”

也许夜晚和睡意更容易让人坦诚，因为拉基蒂奇听见自己极少说情话的丈夫说，“你不在身边的时候我睡得不太好。”他又补上一句，“这都是你的错。”拉基蒂奇猜他说这话时还闭着眼睛，声音像极了是在撒娇。

“都是我的错，我向你道歉。”拉基蒂奇的声音因为过于愉悦而听不出多少抱歉的意味，他话锋一转，“那你梦到了什么？”在他的印象里，莫德里奇大概就属于那种很少做梦的人，拉基蒂奇从没有听过他梦里的呢喃，甚至连那种梦里带动着身体所做的动作也没有。

莫德里奇在另一边陷入了沉默，只有与睡眠时频率不同的呼吸声证明他并没有握着手机睡过去，拉基蒂奇耐心地等着，听见莫德里奇说道，“一个你在我身边的时候才更有实际意义的梦。”相处多年的默契让拉基蒂奇完全明白自己的丈夫到底是梦见了什么。

“我不在你身边的时候也可以有意义。”他低着声音说道，莫德里奇啧了一声，开口道，“我现在觉得给你打电话是一个错误的决定。”

“不过现在挂断好像也来不及了。”莫德里奇的声音带上一点笑意，拉基蒂奇觉得莫德里奇对自己的影响力实在是太大了，只是单单听到这一句，想到接下来他们会做的事情，就已经克制不住的燥热起来。

“梦里的我是怎么做的？”拉基蒂奇问道，“是不是和平时一样，会先吻你，让你忘掉脑子里的一切事情，只剩下我。”

“我会撩开你的衣服，从腰开始慢慢地摸上去，你的腰会敏感地抖一下，但你会努力让自己放松下来，允许我的手掌抚摸你的身体，你喜欢这样。”莫德里奇的气息粗重了不少，手几乎握不住手机，空闲的另一只手依着拉基蒂奇的话抚摸自己的身体，身体的燥热感让他踢开了盖在身上的薄毯。

“我会亲吻你的腹肌，然后往上，亲吻你的乳尖，你每次都会害羞，但我知道你喜欢这样，是吗卢卡。”他们都喜欢这样的过程，磨人又甜蜜的前戏，“现在我不在你身边，用你的手指捏捏它吧卢卡，你的乳头很敏感，一点点刺激就能让它挺立起来。”

莫德里奇的手掌包裹住自己的胸肌，将乳尖夹在食指与中指之间挤压，只是单独一边的刺激还不够，他放下手机开了免提，学着记忆里拉基蒂奇的动作，用指尖玩弄着另一边的乳头，两边的刺激让他难耐地在床单上蹭动着，“伊万……”

话语里的喘息声撩动着拉基蒂奇的神经，想到莫德里奇此刻正在玩弄着自己的乳头，身体因为渴求和胸前的愉悦感而微微蜷缩起来，有好看的粉色在他的身体上蔓延开，他的阴茎就已经硬了，绷在底裤里，需要抚慰需要释放。

“卢卡，把自己的手指舔湿好不好。”他诱哄一般地说道，想到莫德里奇给自己做扩张的场景，拉基蒂奇只遗憾自己此刻不能亲眼看着。“就像我之前做的那样，不要着急着进去。”莫德里奇脱下自己的底裤，挺立的阴茎蹭在床单上，他含住自己的手指，舌头来来回回地舔舐着它们。

“你呢伊万，”他将手指退出口腔，一边抚慰自己的阴茎一边让手指在穴口轻轻按摩，“我用手指操自己的场景也让你很想要是吗。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，褪下裤子撸动着自己的阴茎，“你总是那么懂我。”

“慢慢地伸手指进去，”拉基蒂奇在电话里指导道，“用另一只手揉揉你的乳晕，我猜你的乳头现在一定被你玩得胀大了不少。”莫德里奇哼了一声，但还是听话地刺激着自己胸前的两点，“你在它们会变得更糟糕。”他的手指在后穴里转着圈做扩张，拉基蒂奇一时分不清他是在喟叹还是因为快感气息不稳，“可我又该死地喜欢你这样做。”

“等你觉得后穴已经适应了，就再加一根手指进去。”拉基蒂奇说道，“梦里我是怎么做的？在这个时候给你口交了吗。”他没有等莫德里奇回答，继续说道，“是不是和之前一样，先用舌头舔过你的阴茎，然后将它含进嘴里，让你的龟头一直深入到我的喉咙里操我的嘴，在退出我的嘴之后我会亲吻你的阴茎，然后吮吸它，你总不愿意听到声音，可又不愿意让我停下来，会将手插进我的头发里，自己挺动着腰让我的嘴再次含住你的阴茎。”

莫德里奇撸动着自己的阴茎，他知道刺激哪里会觉得舒服，会分散他扩张后穴的难受感，可自己的动作怎么能和拉基蒂奇口腔里湿热的感觉和他的吮吸与亲吻相比，而拉基蒂奇还不肯放过他，继续说道，“我在用手指抚慰你的龟头时会亲吻你的囊袋，用舌头拨弄它们，你会用近乎尖叫的声音说不要，可是腿却收紧了不想让我离开，我会含住其中一颗，这正是你想让我做的。”

话语带来的想象画面让莫德里奇觉得自己手里的阴茎更硬了，他的两根手指在后穴里打转，这已经足够，拉基蒂奇不在身边，不会有一根大东西操进他的身体里，所以他只需要找到自己的高潮点就够了。

莫德里奇听见了拉基蒂奇在电话那边的喘息，他在想着自己而自慰，莫德里奇想着，也许等他回来自己可以给他一个真实的而非想象的口活。

他的手指无意间碰到了一处地方，震颤的快感让莫德里奇的身体整个蜷缩起来，他没有掩盖自己的呻吟，让它顺着电波传到了拉基蒂奇的耳朵里。

“你找到那里了，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇说道，“每次我顶到那里的时候，你都会呻吟，如果我动作更快力道更大，就能看到你因为快感而失控又沉迷其中享受的表情，那绝对是我见过最迷人的风景之一。”

拉基蒂奇的话勾起两人许多共同的回忆，莫德里奇的手指按在自己的高潮点上，觉得自己现在大概就是拉基蒂奇所说的那种因为快感而失控的表情，拉基蒂奇在电波那边的声音同样因为情欲而显得喑哑难耐，“卢卡，亲爱的，让我听听你的声音。”

莫德里奇高高低低的喘息和呻吟对拉基蒂奇来说便是最好的催情剂，让他回忆起莫德里奇 后穴里温暖而紧致的触感，每次都包裹着自己的阴茎，像是不舍得它离开体内。莫德里奇会将脸埋进自己的颈窝里，那些裹挟着欲望和渴求的声音便毫无阻隔地传进了自己的耳朵里，勾得自己将他拥得更紧，操得更深。

后穴的高潮点不断被刺激让莫德里奇只觉得自己腿软，“卢卡，别碰你的前面，”他从不知道拉基蒂奇的声音可以这么蛊惑，让他松开了抚慰性器的手，“你可以用后穴高潮的，我知道。”快感如潮水般涌来，莫德里奇空闲的手将薄毯攥得变了形，拉基蒂奇太熟悉他的身体了，即便是没有抚慰，莫德里奇的阴茎依旧因为高潮点的快感而挺立着，前端不断有前液渗出。

“伊万……我快要……”莫德里奇清晰地感觉到了身体的变化，他羞于承认，却也知道自己就要靠后面而达到高潮，拉基蒂奇的呼吸声同样粗重，“我也是，卢卡，我们一起。”

后穴那阵酸软的痉挛感和射精过去之后，莫德里奇看着自己被精液弄脏的床单，拉基蒂奇平复着自己的呼吸，听见自己的丈夫说道，“我就知道不该给你打电话，现在我又要洗澡又要换床单。”高潮的余韵还未过去，连着埋怨也显得有气无力，情意多过怒意。

“抱歉卢卡。”他安抚道，“不过我明天就回来了，床单可以等我补偿了你之后再换。”

反正也是会被弄得更脏的。


	8. 酒后乱性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生意场上的对手背景。

Day 8

酒后乱性

莫德里奇今天心情很不好，他是极少放任自己被酒精冲晕头脑的人，但今天走进酒吧坐在吧台前时，还是选择了自己不常喝的烈酒。

他仰脖一口喝下杯中的烈酒，向酒保竖起手指示意再要两份。“今天心情不好？”弗尔萨利科替他添上酒，总是笑着的眼睛里略带着担忧。

莫德里奇沉默了几秒，手指转动着杯沿，最后还是诚实地点头。“工作不太顺利。”他对自己的克罗地亚同乡说道。

莫德里奇今天的确因为工作而心情不好，这是极少发生的事，通常他都能带着团队完美的做好工作，而当对手公司让他接近四个月的工作一无所获时，酒精会让人失了清醒的戒条他也抛诸脑后了。

平心而论，生意场上总是有来有往，莫德里奇之前也让对方损失了一大笔。算起来，这也是他们第五次争锋相对了，莫德里奇感觉到自己的思维开始因为酒精在血液中的蔓延而变得混沌。

事实上离开了生意场，他和对方负责人的关系也不算很差，毕竟都是在西班牙打工的克罗地亚人，有国家队比赛的时候也会凑在一起看球赛，但想到对方今天抢了自己原本觉得十拿九稳的单子之后脸上的笑容，莫德里奇恨得牙都咬紧了。

尽管他一直觉得，拉基蒂奇笑起来很好看。

“卢卡，你今天喝多了，我替你叫辆车吧？”弗尔萨利科看着他不带感情地往嘴里送酒，担忧地说道，“或者你今天就在酒吧楼上的房间里睡一晚。”莫德里奇摇摇头，咔咔地嚼着杯子里的冰块。

弗尔萨利科的眼风掠到酒吧的角落里，他对两家公司了解不多，不过这附近克罗地亚人不多，他与拉基蒂奇关系也不错，而现在显然不是一个告诉莫德里奇对方也在酒吧里喝酒的好时机。变幻莫测的生意场啊，弗尔萨利科想着，莫德里奇在这里因为失了一笔生意喝闷酒，拉基蒂奇却在那边与同事庆祝。

拉基蒂奇显然也喝得不少了，弗尔萨利科根据他走路的步子判断着，但比起眼神都已经无法聚焦的莫德里奇，还是好了不少。看着他走得越来越近，有那么一秒钟弗尔萨利科很担心他会走到莫德里奇面前在他心上再戳一刀，但转而又安慰自己，伊万不是这种人。

但出乎他意料的是，拉基蒂奇既没有再要上几杯酒，也没有扎莫德里奇的心，而是做了件让他惊掉下巴的事。

拉基蒂奇走到莫德里奇身边，露出一个男女通杀的笑容，用最烂俗的酒吧搭讪开场白说道，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

而莫德里奇显然已经醉到认不清眼前的人正是自己在这里买醉的罪魁祸首了，他露出了今晚来到这里之后的第一个笑容，是弗尔萨利科已经见惯了的、下一秒就要携手开房的暧昧笑容。

“这里的酒我已经喝腻了，不如你请我喝一点特别的？”他的手指勾了勾拉基蒂奇的领带，让它变得更松垮，拉基蒂奇凑得更近，虚虚地圈住莫德里奇的腰肢，“好。”

他对着弗尔萨利科扬了扬下巴，后者会意地将房卡递给他。

私下聚会时每次都好像在用眼神脱掉对方的衣服，这次终于要真正滚上床了，弗尔萨利科简直想要欢呼，只希望他们明天醒来的时候不要太尴尬。

将怀里的人压在门板上亲吻时，拉基蒂奇还不忘将手里的房卡插进卡槽里取电，莫德里奇因为不习惯突然亮起的廊前灯偏了一下头，不满地嘟囔道，“这个时候又不需要开灯。”

两个喝醉的人凑在一起，连亲吻间交织的都是满满的酒精味道，烈酒的辛辣与啤酒的麦芽味在两人口中交换，灼烧般的辣感在舌尖盘旋久了，莫德里奇只觉得对方的嘴里甜得过分。

亲吻的间隙里他的眼睛适应了灯光，打量着身型几乎笼罩着自己的男子，“你长得很像我讨厌的一个家伙。”他说道，手指在拉基蒂奇的下巴上摸来摸去。

“有多像？”拉基蒂奇问道，引着他一步步走向房间里的床，他顺手又关上了廊前灯，让房间里只有被窗外霓虹灯火映照的光亮。

“很像，一样的笑容，一样扎手的胡子，连眼睛都是一模一样的灰绿色，他的手臂上也有这个形状的纹身。”不过绝大多数他们见面的时候，拉基蒂奇都和他一样穿着衬衫，能清晰看到纹身的机会和距离实在不多。

“那你还愿意吻一个自己讨厌的人？”拉基蒂奇自头顶脱下自己的T恤，看着莫德里奇坐在床上一颗颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，脸上的笑容带着清明和傲然，丝毫不像一个醉酒的人，但他们都知道彼此醉得厉害，拉基蒂奇听见莫德里奇在自己耳边说，“我讨厌他，和我对他有好感，这一点都不冲突。”听着好像前后矛盾，拉基蒂奇还想在思考一下这句话，莫德里奇却已经不满他短暂的分神，手伸进他的底裤里，毫无预兆地施加了力道，又偏过头将拉基蒂奇的喘息堵在自己酒精味的吻里。

“这个时候不该分心。”他说道，手指在拉基蒂奇的胸肌上戳了戳，被埋怨的人牵起莫德里奇的手，在他的指尖落下一个亲吻，“我向你道歉。”

下一秒他被莫德里奇推倒在柔软的床垫上，看着这个体格不算健壮身材却一点不差的男人脱下外裤，衬衫的扣子已经完全解开，松松地挂在他的身上，“还是用实际行动表达你的歉意比较合适。”他说道，跨坐在拉基蒂奇的腿上，伏身给了他的腹肌一个亲吻。

床头柜上有小瓶的润滑剂和安全套，拉基蒂奇似乎想要代劳扩张的前戏，但莫德里奇挥开他的手，让润滑剂沾湿自己的手指。莫德里奇知道自己是真的喝多了，如果是在以前，他也绝不会在一夜情对象面前做这种事，又或许，是眼前这人长得实在像拉基蒂奇，让他又多了许多勇气。

紧闭的穴口抗拒着来物，莫德里奇只觉得进去一个指节都极其困难，拉基蒂奇撑起上身在他脖颈处留下一串亲吻，将两人的阴茎包进掌中抚弄，掌心的温度和动作令愉悦感蔓延，两根性器抵在一起相互挤压几乎让莫德里奇颤抖。

他的中指全部进到了后穴里，艰难地替自己开拓，这不是一个舒服的过程，但拉基蒂奇的性器存在感更加不容小视，让他不敢跳过这个步骤。

拉基蒂奇的吻落在莫德里奇的胸前，细碎的亲吻让皮肤痒痒的，莫德里奇刚想扭动身子他的亲吻，拉基蒂奇的舌苔舔过他的一边乳尖，粗糙的舌苔在敏感的乳尖上激起一阵战栗，让莫德里奇伸入第二根手指的难受都削弱了不少。

高潮点被手指触到时，莫德里奇的腰几乎都软了下来，闭着眼睛扬起下巴，呻吟从齿间溢出来，拉基蒂奇环住他的腰，支撑着他的身体，“你这个样子，真好看。”他说道，莫德里奇的后穴已经容纳了三根手指，旋转着替自己开拓，拉基蒂奇耐心地等待着，却觉得那股说不出的欲望在逐渐膨胀，而这份欲望本不该是对着自己一夜情对象该有的。

莫德里奇终于觉得扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，和拉基蒂奇交换了一个短暂的吻，撕开安全套给拉基蒂奇套上，他调整了自己的位置，撸动了几下拉基蒂奇的阴茎，对着自己的穴口缓缓坐下去。

拉基蒂奇的手臂撑在身后，看着莫德里奇的动作，阴茎被一寸寸得吞进后穴里，紧致的穴道让他几乎按捺不住，想要按着身上人的腰，将自己的性器在他的体内横冲直撞。

当阴茎完全进到体内，两人都发出一声喟叹，骑乘的体位让拉基蒂奇的阴茎进得更深，进入的时候擦过莫德里奇的敏感点，囊袋贴在莫德里奇的臀瓣上，手掌将莫德里奇的臀瓣分得更开，掌中柔软的手感让他忍不住揉捏起来。

莫德里奇睨了他一眼，动着腰肢让拉基蒂奇的阴茎在体内进进出出的操着自己，拉基蒂奇也由得他掌握主动权。

莫德里奇很快掌握到了节奏，让阴茎撞在自己的敏感点上，每一次后穴内因为快感而下意识地收缩绞紧都让拉基蒂奇的喘息声重了不少，莫德里奇的阴茎顶在他的腹前，没有被过多的触碰，因为后穴的快感而欲望勃发。

酒劲让莫德里奇晕头转向，渐渐没了力气，他向前靠在拉基蒂奇的肩上，“累了。”他说道，拉基蒂奇握住他的腰肢，向上重重一顶，操在莫德里奇的敏感点上，相比之前相对温吞的速度，这样来势汹汹的快感更让莫德里奇承受不住，在拉基蒂奇的肩头落下一个浅浅的齿痕。

衬衫在两人的动作间从莫德里奇的肩上滑到了他的臂弯间，拉基蒂奇顺手将它从莫德里奇身上剥下来丢到床下。手掌裹着莫德里奇的臀瓣挺动着，听着莫德里奇浅浅的嘤咛声因为过于激烈的动作和潮水般的快感而变成更加缠绵的呻吟。

酒精的确是个好东西，让人少了许多束缚和顾忌，莫德里奇没有也不想压抑喉间的呻吟，与其说是在取悦此刻正在操弄自己的人，倒不如说在四个月的辛苦工作之后想要好好放松自己。

他看见拉基蒂奇的眼神，被情欲和酒精浸染，又因为在夜晚里，灰绿色的眸子显得更加晦暗，看不清楚瞳色，可莫德里奇却发现，他专注于落在自己身上的眼神里带着更多的意味，落在比自己更遥远的地方。

“你在看谁？”莫德里奇开口问道，拉基蒂奇的动作凝滞了一下，莫德里奇的思绪被敏感点传来的快感搅动得不甚明晰，他甚至没有过多地去思考自己的话，只是由着它们说出口，“你在想着谁？”一夜情里寻找一个不可求对象的替身，这倒也是寻常事，莫德里奇想着，恶劣地收紧了后穴，拉基蒂奇只觉得丝绸般的肠道将自己的阴茎包裹着密不透风，又热情地吮吸，绞得他头皮一阵阵发紧。

“我长得像你讨厌的人。”拉基蒂奇的话语里带着醉意，腾出一只手揉捏着莫德里奇的胸肌，“你长得却像我喜欢的人。”莫德里奇迎着他的目光懒懒地笑了笑，伸手抚慰着自己的性器。

“知道一夜情的好处在哪里吗？”莫德里奇凑在他耳边说道，“那就是——我不介意你把我当成他。”成全一下可怜人的单恋吧，莫德里奇想着，至少他的确把自己操得很爽。

拉基蒂奇把他操到高潮的时候，莫德里奇只觉得一团白光在自己脑子里炸开，让他的大脑变得晕乎乎的，这种感觉更甚于烈酒，让莫德里奇浑身疲累却又觉得欢愉。拉基蒂奇从他体内退出来，将安全套取下打了个结丢到床下，射精之后两人都懒懒的，拉基蒂奇草草擦拭掉莫德里奇射在自己身上的精液，只想倒头在枕头里睡觉。

莫德里奇原想去浴室冲洗一下，但买醉和性爱后的疲累让他几乎睁不开眼睛，随意清洁了一下之后便在拉基蒂奇身边睡下。

莫德里奇是被早上的阳光唤醒的，宿醉让他头疼，腰和下身也因昨晚的性事酸软疲累，让莫德里奇只想将被子拉过头顶再睡一觉，而当他的目光看见身边还在熟睡的一夜情对象时，睡意被驱散得干干净净。

醉酒之后随口答应的一夜情对象，是他有时候恨得牙痒，有时候又心动不已的生意场对手，刚抢了他生意的伊万.拉基蒂奇。莫德里奇突然想起了昨晚对方说的话，他甚至惊讶自己对昨晚的记忆如此清晰，“你长得像我喜欢的人。”

最终，莫德里奇也没有多说话，更没有叫醒对方，只是冲澡洗漱之后便穿好衣服离开了房间，走之前帮拉基蒂奇拉上窗帘遮住了外面刺眼的阳光。

拉基蒂奇再见到莫德里奇的时候，是又一次生意场上的谈判，唇枪舌剑争夺利益的间隙里，拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇，心中的疑问从未消减，却又不敢问出口来获取答案。他知道自己有过一次一夜情，而那个人像极了莫德里奇，像到拉基蒂奇回忆起来的时候，觉得就是他。工作中拉基蒂奇拿出了专业的态度，可结束之后却管不住自己的目光，一路追随着莫德里奇，眼看着对方走到自己身边。

“拉基蒂奇先生，”莫德里奇笑着说道，笑容了少了公式化，带着三分调笑七分暧昧，“不知道你还记不记得。”

“你还欠我一杯酒。”


	9. 做爱时会使用的道具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周年纪念日Again。  
> 本次道具由德芙夫夫友情赞助。

莫德里奇收到包裹的时候，思考了好一阵这是什么时候买的，他最近没有买东西，拉基蒂奇似乎也没有，包裹里还有一张贺卡，是弗尔萨利科的字迹，祝他们周年快乐。

周年快乐，莫德里奇咀嚼着这几个字眼，三天之后的确是他和拉基蒂奇的周年纪念日，而箱子里的东西只想让莫德里奇和他的多年好友绝交。

没有谁会送好朋友兔耳压发和一个带毛茸茸兔尾的小夹子，还有尺度更高的一套道具。他很怀疑这是洛夫伦这个更不正经的人在背后出的主意，莫德里奇翻了个白眼，将东西丢回到箱子里，他真的需要找时间和弗尔萨利科讨论一下礼物的定义了。

但真的到了周年纪念日这一天，莫德里奇重新看着那一小箱东西，觉得给自己的丈夫一点甜头也未尝不可。

这就是为什么拉基蒂奇走进卧室，会看见自己的丈夫趴在枕头上，上半身赤裸，下半身被被子遮住，他的手指正在玩弄着垂下的兔耳，绒毛看上去手感极好。

“我好像看见了一只迷路的兔子。”拉基蒂奇边走过去边说道，莫德里奇听到声音回过头对他笑了笑，似乎还不太习惯头上有夹子有重量的感觉，“下次周年纪念日换你用这个。”他说道，拉基蒂奇将他脸旁的一缕发丝别在耳后。“好。”

拉基蒂奇还保持着坐在床上的姿势，只觉得自己的男友今天似乎格外的慵懒，从趴在枕头上改成趴在自己的大腿上，手指带着暗示性地戳弄着下身的布料，拨弄着裤链，“我还顺带准备了一个惊喜。”

拉基蒂奇不需要更多的暗示，拉开了盖在他身上的被子，看见了莫德里奇未着一物的下半身，和白嫩臀瓣间那一团绒毛兔尾。

“哦。”这的确是太超过了，拉基蒂奇想着，兔耳还能与可爱沾边，兔尾就是完全的情色了。

“卢卡……”他换道，声音因为情欲而变得低哑，手掌从肩头开始，顺着肌理往下抚摸，那是他所熟悉的肉体，附着结实却不夸张的肌肉，此刻散发着成熟与情欲的味道。

他的手掌终于落在臀瓣上，白皙而柔软，让拉基蒂奇总想揉捏它们，更过分一点，让在臀瓣上留下自己的指痕。

他也终于知道了莫德里奇是怎样将兔尾安置在臀间，它连着一根按摩棒，此刻正以最低的一档频率震动着，当然这也解释了为什么莫德里奇不愿意动弹，拉基蒂奇有些懊恼于自己为什么现在才发现自己的丈夫已经陷于情欲之中。

“我好像错过了一些场景。”他说道，轻轻拨动了一下兔尾，按摩棒被牵动，位置的细微改变让莫德里奇深吸了口气。

粉色的穴口被按摩棒撑开，润滑剂在震动过程中溅落在兔尾的绒毛上，拉基蒂奇无比遗憾自己错过了莫德里奇自己扩张，将按摩棒插进后穴的场景，少见而无比的火辣。

“我想给你一个惊喜。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇的视线带着灼人的温度，莫德里奇还不太习惯将自慰的场景完全暴露在拉基蒂奇的目光下，“的确很惊喜。”拉基蒂奇的摸了摸他的头发，如果忽略此时浑身赤裸头上还有兔耳道具的莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇此时已经硬挺的下身，这的确是个温情的动作。“我的小兔子。”

“再这么叫我，下个月客厅里的沙发就是你的床。”莫德里奇说道，后穴传来的愉悦感和乖巧的兔耳让这句狠话少了它本该有的效果。莫德里奇拉下拉基蒂奇的裤链，后者调整了一下姿势方便莫德里奇褪下自己的裤子，阴茎没了束缚，直挺挺地立在空气里，龟头打在了莫德里奇的嘴唇上。

他舔上拉基蒂奇的性器顶端，含住它吮吸，按摩棒让他气息凌乱，他仔细地舔舐着拉基蒂奇的性器，像是在享受夏日里的奶油雪糕。

拉基蒂奇熟悉莫德里奇温热的口腔和灵活的舌头给自己的快感，即便他每次还是会因此失去理智，但此刻视觉所给予的刺激更甚于触觉传来的体验；偶尔他们会开玩笑说莫德里奇像一只金毛垂耳兔，而此时这只垂耳兔下面的嘴里正插着按摩棒，幅度极小的扭动着自己的屁股，而上面的嘴被自己的阴茎填满。

莫德里奇很小心地不让自己的牙碰到拉基蒂奇的性器，他吐出那根阴茎，舌尖和龟头牵出一根银线，拉基蒂奇摸到了按摩棒的调节开关，莫德里奇能感觉到他缓慢地将按摩棒抽离自己的身体，他因为这个动作而浅浅呻吟。

但拉基蒂奇并没有完全抽出按摩棒，他仅仅抽出了三分之一便停止，莫德里奇刚想说话，拉基蒂奇将它调到了更快的一个档。莫德里奇的上半身几乎扑在拉基蒂奇的身体上，被拉基蒂奇抱着亲吻脸庞和嘴角。

“我以为你喜欢它。”拉基蒂奇说道，按摩棒的存在让他觉得自己收到了打击，莫德里奇摇摇头，“那是…为了方便……扩张……”而且还不是他自己买的。

“不想要这个。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇替他关掉了按摩棒，听着丈夫低沉的声音在耳边响起，“想要你。”

拉基蒂奇缓慢地抽出那根按摩棒，连带着上面的兔尾，他在莫德里奇的臀瓣上留下一个吻。

莫德里奇将安全套撕开给他套上，翻身仰面躺在床上，拉基蒂奇这时候才有机会注意到他的身前，乳尖有些微的肿胀，颤巍巍地挺立着，“这里怎么了？”他问道，一边给予了一个快速的亲吻。

“本来想试试乳夹，”他耸耸肩，“你懂的，惊喜，但是太疼了。”拉基蒂奇只是脑补一下，就觉得那个场景让自己又硬了几分，但他同样舍不得让莫德里奇受苦，他含住他的一边乳头，温柔的舔弄它，没有施加更多的力道去刺激原本就敏感的乳头，另一只手拨弄着另一边胸乳。

有按摩棒作前戏，莫德里奇的穴口已经变得柔软而易于进入，润滑剂沾湿了拉基蒂奇的手指，他轻松地将放入三根手指，缓慢地搅动着，确认那里不需要更多的扩张之后他抽出手指，握着莫德里奇的腰让阴茎进入他的身体里。

拉基蒂奇在操动的过程中不忘腾出手抚摸莫德里奇的兔耳，兔尾已经被放在一边，湿答答的显得可怜。

莫德里奇环住他的脖子，放任自己漏出浅浅的呻吟声，“你可比按摩棒好多了。”他们那么了解对方的身体，熟悉每一处敏感点，知道该如何回应，用不同的角度和频率去撞击，亲吻和抚摸对方，他们不需要说话，眼神交流已经足够。

“我该说谢谢夸奖？”拉基蒂奇笑着回答道，拉着莫德里奇的手一起抚慰他被冷落的阴茎。

一次次被操到高潮点，之前堆积的快感让莫德里奇终于承受不住，他的腿缠在拉基蒂奇的腰上收紧，射出的精液滴落在他们的胸肌和腹肌上。

紧缩的后穴纠缠着拉基蒂奇的性器，那阵潮水般的快感冲击莫德里奇也冲击着他。

他听见莫德里奇低低地笑着来，手指抚摸他的眉毛，然后将两人的唇贴合在一起。他喜欢看到拉基蒂奇因为自己濒临失控又极力忍耐的样子。

下一秒，拉基蒂奇狠狠撞在他的敏感点上，莫德里奇因这快感而后仰起头，兔耳晃动了几下，垂落在肩头。

“你今天似乎格外的兴奋。”莫德里奇说道，高潮的余韵尚未褪去，连带着说话的声音都显得懒懒的，“因为这个？”他捏住兔耳晃了晃。

“兔耳，兔尾，小道具，”拉基蒂奇的唇在他的身上逡巡，像是标记自己的领地，“都很惊喜。但是是因为你。没有你，这些东西都没有意义。”

高潮时他们搂紧彼此，交换着凌乱的吐息，丝毫不在乎身上滑腻的汗液，“我也许该给西梅和德扬送去感谢信？”拉基蒂奇说道，他的丈夫在他的脸上掐了一下，“想都别想。”

“可你这个样子，”拉基蒂奇替他取下兔耳发夹，“真的很好看。”他又补充道，“而且可爱。”

“拉基蒂奇先生，你真的很想体验一下刚过完周年纪念日就睡一个月沙发是什么感觉吗？”


	10. 当着对方的面自慰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类伊万x人鱼卢卡。  
> xjb写的别深究。

如果给莫德里奇再选择一次的机会，他一定不会在风暴来临之前离开平静的海底，天幕中是翻滚的乌云和时不时撕裂空气的白色闪电，莫德里奇趴在浅海滩的礁石上，冰凉的雨丝几乎带走了他身上所有的力气，尾巴上的伤口还在渗血。

拉基蒂奇在破晓时分看见莫德里奇，便是这样一副惨兮兮的样子，蜷缩在礁石上，身上带着细小的伤痕，发丝卷曲着贴在脸上，中间夹杂着沙砾，最严重的是他的鱼尾，被划开的鳞片有干涸的血迹和翻出来的嫩肉。

拉基蒂奇还来不及感叹这世上居然真的有人鱼存在，便被他的伤口吸引了视线，他走上前，探了探人鱼的鼻息，确认他还活着之后松了口气。他手势轻缓地晃了晃人鱼的肩膀。

与其说莫德里奇是被拉基蒂奇这点力道唤醒，不如说是被疼醒的，他睁开眼睛，看见了人类焦急又带着惊喜的眸子，“你醒了。”莫德里奇下意识的想要挣扎，拉基蒂奇怕他牵动伤口，急忙安抚道，“别动别动，我不会伤害你，我保证。”他再三说道，才终于感觉到手掌下人鱼的身体逐渐放松下来。

他先说了抱歉，得到人鱼的点头之后才一手揽过他的肩，一手放在他的鱼尾下，将人鱼稳稳地抱起来。

拉基蒂奇选择了一条僻静的路回到自己的家里，海里的传说不少，却没几个人真正见过人鱼，拉基蒂奇猜想此刻显得极其弱势的人鱼大约也不想成为人类的焦点。

莫德里奇感觉自己被人类放下了，他阖着眼，听见抱了自己一路的人说这里比较小，委屈你一下。他努力让自己睁开眼睛，发现自己被人类安置在浴室里，浴缸的水龙头正在出水，重新回到水里让莫德里奇觉得放松了不少。

拉基蒂奇取来药品，看着人鱼浸在水里的尾巴却不知从何下手。莫德里奇看出了他的纠结，“把药粉加在水里就行了。”他说道，干涸的血迹被水稀释开，让水里腾起一团团血色，空气中有血腥味蔓延。

“我叫伊万。”拉基蒂奇打破沉默，看着浴缸里的血水从出水口里流走，药粉刺激得莫德里奇想要挣扎，金色的鱼尾失去了往日里的耀眼夺目，“卢卡。”他说道，礼尚往来地与拉基蒂奇交换名字。

浴缸里的水换了几次，才终于洗干净莫德里奇鱼尾上的血渍，拉基蒂奇看向鱼尾的目光好奇又带着怜悯，莫德里奇大方地将底端透明的鱼鳍露出水面，“很快就会好了，”他说道，“不要小看人鱼的恢复能力。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“那你好好休息，等好了我再送你回海里。”

莫德里奇的伤在休养了几天之后已经好得差不多了，受伤的鱼尾开始长出新的鳞片，也能够自如动弹了。

于是拉基蒂奇听着一袋刚打捞出水的海鲜回家时，看见的就是穿着自己衣服裤子，帮自己打扫房间的，双腿取代鱼尾的，人鱼。

“人鱼是可以化出人腿的。”莫德里奇迎着他震惊的目光解释道，“只是不方便。”他都懒得去数今天离开浴缸自己摔了多少次才完全掌握平衡。“你们人类活得真辛苦。”他总结道，略带嫌弃的看着自己的双腿。

如果不是发情期来势汹汹地打断了莫德里奇的步骤，他想自己原本是会和拉基蒂奇遵循一个循序渐进的感情发展步骤。人鱼的发情期是遇见心仪对象后身体为繁衍做好准备的标志，莫德里奇承认自己喜欢上了这个人类，却不想话还未出口，自己的身体已然如此坦诚。

他在床上焦躁地挪动着身体，身体的燥热让他觉得自己急需要回到水里，而此刻本能的复苏让他的鱼尾替代人腿重新出现在腰下，莫德里奇觉得自己像是被困在了人类的床上。

后穴开始分泌出黏腻的情液，透过鳞片渗出来将床单湿出浅浅的水痕；拉基蒂奇回来见到客厅没人，推开客卧的门，便看见了让他血液往上涌也往下涌的画面。

人鱼蜷起自己金色的鱼尾，手指在身下拨开两片鳞片，让已经湿漉漉的穴口暴露在空气里，他的两根手指陷在穴口里，无甚技巧的转动着，只想要满足自己此刻的欲望，人鱼白皙的上半身因为涌动的情潮而泛着一层浅粉色，青涩得与下半身贪婪吞吐手指的穴口形成明显对比。

他看见了拉基蒂奇，唤他的名字，声音被喘息切割得支离破碎，拉基蒂奇走上前，一时不知道该做什么。莫德里奇的手臂勾下他的脖子，两人贴得极近，透明的尾鳍贴附在拉基蒂奇的大腿上，“现在好像不是一个适合表白的场景。”他笑着说道，拉基蒂奇的回应消弭在两人的吻里。

“你看上去很难受。”亲吻之后拉基蒂奇说道，手指探向人鱼隐秘的穴口，仅仅进去一个指节就能感觉到它热情的吸附上来，缠着不愿意让手指离开。

“我想回水里。”莫德里奇轻声说道，人鱼体凉，长年生活在水里让莫德里奇对着陌生的热潮十分不适应，拉基蒂奇点点头，打横抱起他，莫德里奇的吐息喷洒在他的颈间，让拉基蒂奇觉得自己的理智已经走到了悬崖边岌岌可危。

浴缸里一直放着水，人鱼进去时漫出的水湿了拉基蒂奇的裤脚，重新回到自己熟悉的环境里，莫德里奇觉得放松了不少，只是冰凉的水此时却对他发热的身体没有半分缓解。他看向拉基蒂奇，人类的眼神里透着温柔也透着迟疑，蹲在浴缸旁平视着人鱼，抚摸着他的脸庞，莫德里奇按住他的手，亲吻他的掌心，“可以的。”他说道。

拉基蒂奇在人鱼的注视下自头顶脱下衣服，人鱼的尾部因为后穴的难耐在水里晃动着溅出水花，人类很快赤裸着走进浴缸里，让浴缸里的空间骤然变小，莫德里奇的鱼尾几乎无处安放，拉基蒂奇将他抱到身上，让他背对着自己，透明的尾鳍垂落在浴缸外，淅沥沥地滴着水。

莫德里奇的手掌在水下抚摸着拉基蒂奇的肌理，海边的阳光让他的皮肤是健康的小麦色，对比之下衬得莫德里奇皮肤显得有些苍白。他们贴上对方的唇，用唇舌取悦着对方，莫德里奇还不太习惯这样的缠绵，竟然忘了该怎样呼吸，拉基蒂奇笑着亲吻他的侧脸，人鱼气得掐了掐他的手臂肌肉，又在他的锁骨上留下一枚浅浅的牙印。

拉基蒂奇的手指重新摸到人鱼的穴口，鳞片有些许闭合，被触碰之后又颤巍巍地分开，露出里面又湿又热又软的穴口，莫德里奇哼了哼，上半身扭动着催促拉基蒂奇的动作。

拉基蒂奇的手指轻松地便伸入了穴口，两根手指在人鱼的后穴里旋转，耐心而细致，莫德里奇说不够，鱼尾在水里扭动着，又激起一阵水花，摸到拉基蒂奇挺立的阴茎，上上下下地撸动着，拉基蒂奇加入第三根手指，亲吻他的颈侧，安抚着人鱼此刻躁动的情欲。

他的手指曲起，碰到了后穴里的某一处，刺激得人鱼浑身激烈地抖动了一下，溢出一声呻吟，仰头靠在拉基蒂奇的肩上。拉基蒂奇知道自己找对了地方，他持续刺激着那里，人鱼的性器从鳞片中探出来在水中挺立着，莫德里奇纾解着自己的欲望，感受到拉基蒂奇的性器已经顶在自己的身后，向穴口昭示自己的存在感。

莫德里奇的后穴一点点吃下人类的阴茎，它比人鱼想象得更加粗长火热，碾过莫德里奇的敏感点，人鱼战栗着将拉基蒂奇的阴茎缠得更紧，人类的手掌握着他的腰肢，皮肤滑腻肌肉紧实，比拉基蒂奇想象中的触感更好。

阴茎完全进去之后，拉基蒂奇放松了对人鱼的腰肢施加的力道，改成用手臂环住他的腰，没有用太大的力道，只是浅浅地顶弄，让莫德里奇能够适应放松下来。发情期中的人鱼不知餍足，想要更激烈的动作来抚平自己此刻的情欲，“快点……”他小声说道，为自己此刻的开口感到脸红，但当拉基蒂奇又快又狠地撞在他的高潮点上时，莫德里奇也全然忘记了自己那些羞涩与脸红。

水下肉体交合的啪啪声似乎被放大，传到了莫德里奇的耳膜里，他只觉得自己的鱼尾似乎已经不受控制，全然被拉基蒂奇摆弄着，随着他顶弄的动作扭动着激起水花，浴缸里水浪翻涌。拉基蒂奇挺腰操动的同时不忘将莫德里奇的腰肢往下按，人鱼的鳞片与他的皮肤接触，冰凉的温度却无法消减半点此时的热潮。

激烈的交合中有水进到了莫德里奇的穴口，随着拉基蒂奇大开大合的操动又混合着莫德里奇体内分泌的情液从穴口里滑落。拉基蒂奇的手绕到人鱼的身前，替他抚慰着性器，人鱼的那根与人类的形状相似，此刻也因为快感渗出前液，滑腻地沾了拉基蒂奇一手。

莫德里奇羞于将那些凌乱的呻吟放出唇齿间，便寻到拉基蒂奇的唇，亲吻间让那些呻吟都成了绵长的吐息和舌头搅动发出的水声。拉基蒂奇迎合着他的吻，下身的操干让人鱼原本粉嫩的穴口成了更深一层的玫红色，昭示着这场情事的激烈。

拉基蒂奇原本想要在射精前离开莫德里奇的后穴，但人鱼摇了摇头，晃动着腰肢让拉基蒂奇的阴茎再次完全没入后穴，“我想要你射进来。”他说道，微凉的唇落下的亲吻却是火热的，拉基蒂奇重重的顶弄在他的高潮点，让人鱼的声音变得绵长而难耐，与自己一起达到高潮。


	11. 和兽化的人做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狐狸伊万x人类卢卡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我就喜欢这种捡动物回家结果发现捡了自己老公的梗。

莫德里奇捡到了一只狐狸，就在他所居住的木屋的屋檐下，霜雪几乎覆盖了它的身体，莫德里奇甚至不知道它是怎么从山洞里来到这里的。

他用了很多时间让狐狸的身体重新温暖过来，替它拭净柔软的皮毛上的水渍，又切了肉放在食碗里。兽医庆幸自己今天出门时往屋檐下看了一眼，再晚一点自己要做的就不是救它而是给它挖坟墓了。

莫德里奇也不敢再出门，专心守着这只毛茸茸的狐狸，直到它醒来过发出细小的声音，才终于放心。

狐狸用脸侧蹭了蹭莫德里奇的腿，人类像是得到了允许，指尖摸摸它的头顶，那里毛发细软，手感很好。“你一定饿坏了。”他看着大口吃肉的狐狸说道，又忍不住在内心疑惑，他知道这附近是有狐狸的，但这些灵巧的动物还是第一次出现在人类的视野内。

大概是冬天找不到食物，来求救？莫德里奇想着，吃饱喝足的狐狸变得懒洋洋的，趴在壁炉前不愿意动弹。莫德里奇每天都在救助动物，他救过小小的松鼠，也帮助过被陷阱伤害的鹿，但狐狸还是第一次，他看着在地毯上已经团成一个甜甜圈的狐狸，思考着现在去摸摸它的尾巴会不会被咬。

树林里总不缺怪谈和童话，但当莫德里奇抱着食物和生活用品回到家里，看见裸着身体头顶有狐耳身后有尾巴的男人蜷缩在壁炉前的地毯上睡觉时，实在是很难界定这该属于怪谈还是童话。男人被他的脚步声惊醒，在他惊愕的目光下意识到自己现在是什么样子。

狐狸连滚带爬地从人类眼前跑开，莫德里奇终于缓过神，跟着它的脚步走到僻静的小阁楼里，狐狸缩在角落里，看见莫德里奇走过来，小声说对不起，成年男性的声音，莫德里奇竟然也没有觉得很违和。“对不起。”狐狸反复说道，“我不想吓到你，只是这种时候我不太能控制自己的形态。”

莫德里奇惊讶于自己居然就这样接受了这件事，“嘘——嘘——冷静，我也不会伤害你。”他安抚着狐狸，“没关系的。”得到了他再三的保证，狐狸才从角落里探出头，“你会赶我走吗？”相比起莫德里奇伤害它，离开这里的打击似乎更大，莫德里奇坐在阁楼的地板上平视它，摇摇头说不会，“你想住多久都可以。”他说道。

狐狸终于从角落的阴影里出来，耷拉着脑洞，莫德里奇摸了摸它的头，耸耸肩说道，“虽然我的确没有想到狐狸可以变成人。”尽管想到自己现在抱着的是一个成年男子，但狐狸毛茸茸的身体实在是手感太好，莫德里奇几乎将它搂在怀里抚摸。“也不是所有的都可以。”狐狸说道，没有拒绝莫德里奇的触碰，听上去有些小得意。“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇。”

绝大部分时候，这只自称为伊万的狐狸还是保持着本体形态，尾椎上的无法消去的尾巴让他穿任何裤子都觉得不舒服，只有宽松的运动裤勉强能够接受，而莫德里奇也不太想成天在家里看着一个裸男晃悠，并且出于他从没说过的想要撸狐狸的私心，他很愿意狐狸伊万在身边，尽管他也承认，成人伊万是个英俊的男人。

和会说话的狐狸住在一起是一种什么体验，莫德里奇觉得自己平静到平淡的生活并没有什么改变，但拉基蒂奇的确让这一切都变得有趣了很多。毕竟不是每个人都有机会，在壁炉边喝热可可的时候，还有一只睡成甜甜圈的狐狸在你的脚边，允许你摸它的大尾巴。

莫德里奇尽力给它做了一个窝，但晚上狐狸在地上眼巴巴看着他和那个温暖的被窝时，莫德里奇还是因自己的心软叹了口气，允许狐狸跳上床和自己睡在一起。

“我之前给你送过花。”床上的狐狸小声地说着，“在夏天的时候。”莫德里奇眨眨眼睛，飞快地将几块记忆碎片拼凑在一起，“那是你送的？我以为是风吹过来的。”狐狸没有再说话，显然是被打击了，“不过我一直记得，我很喜欢你送的花，那段时间还一直觉得自己运气很好，每天都能看见这么好看的花朵。”这句话显然给了拉基蒂奇鼓励，它往莫德里奇身边又蹭了蹭。

这样简单的生活一直持续到春天里，植物已经吐出了新芽，拉基蒂奇似乎没有离开的打算，莫德里奇也由着它继续在家里蹭吃蹭喝，毕竟他很喜欢晚上有这么一个又暖又绒的抱枕，甚至几个月下来，他对拉基蒂奇的成人形态也已经很习惯了，就算是见到裸体也只是红一红耳朵，转身把衣服丢给他。

莫德里奇走进家门的时候就觉得好像有哪里不对，狐狸不在客厅里，也不在厨房，莫德里奇找遍了房间，连根狐狸毛都没看见。最后他去到阁楼，一瞬间好像回到了第一次发现拉基蒂奇能变成人，狐狸缩在阁楼的角落里不敢见他。

“伊万，你怎么了？”莫德里奇轻声问道，缓步走近，看见角落里的拉基蒂奇以一个成人形态蜷缩着，脸上带着不正常的潮红，“生病了吗？”他保持了一点距离，不让拉基蒂奇感到过于紧张。他听见拉基蒂奇嘤咛着开口，“我发情了。”

“那……”现在把他带回森林还来得及吗，但他很怀疑拉基蒂奇现在还能不能动弹，“没关系的。”他努力安抚着，“这是正常的生理现象不是吗。”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“不一样。”以往他可以独自熬过去，可今年他心心念念的人类就在眼前，他想要他，却又怕极了会伤害他。

“我们先下去好不好？”莫德里奇试探着走近，他怀疑拉基蒂奇在发烧，想要摸他的额头时，拉基蒂奇猛地拉住他的手将他拽到自己怀里。莫德里奇感觉到他的挣扎，他环住拉基蒂奇颤抖的身体，“没事的伊万。”拉基蒂奇埋在他颈肩，听到这句话不断地摇头，“我不想伤害你。”他说道，像是终于下定了决心，把话说出口，“卢卡，我想要你。”

他知道自己会被赶出去，但他压抑这份心意已经足够久了。他的眼睛里泛着泪，松开了这个拥抱，“我马上就离开。”他还没来得及完全回到本体的形态里，就被莫德里奇重新拉进了一个拥抱，“笨蛋狐狸，”他替拉基蒂奇拭去眼角的泪珠，“你怎么知道我不想要你呢。”

被拉基蒂奇压在地毯上时，莫德里奇简直为他眼里翻滚的占有欲和情欲震惊，“最后一次机会，你可以推开我。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇勾下他的脖子，语气坚定，“不。”

拉基蒂奇的吻像是冬日里的风雪，凌厉又夺人呼吸，灵巧的舌头强势地撬开莫德里奇的齿关，一条腿分开他的膝盖，嵌进他的双腿间。拉基蒂奇舔舐着敏感的上颚，莫德里奇反射性的想要躲开，却又无处可躲，只能任由拉基蒂奇勾着自己的舌头缠绵。

“这个，能收回去吗？”亲吻的间隙里莫德里奇抚摸着他的耳朵问道，余光看了看他的尾巴，“总觉得怪怪的。”拉基蒂奇摇头，“人形态度过发情期时……都是这样的。”莫德里奇在他的脸上落下一个吻，拨弄了一下他的耳朵，“很可爱。”

如果是以前，拉基蒂奇也不介意他说自己可爱，但现在显然不是那个时候，莫德里奇说完便感觉到锁骨上一阵刺疼，拉基蒂奇抬起头又吻了吻他的下巴。

狐狸的尾巴在莫德里奇没注意到的时候缠上他的小腿，下身的性器极有存在感的顶在莫德里奇身上，他将莫德里奇的衣服往上推，露出兽医并不瘦弱苍白的上半身，莫德里奇缩了缩，但没有避开拉基蒂奇落下的一连串亲吻。“我想这样很久。”拉基蒂奇说道，“卢卡，我真的很喜欢你。”他的呢喃落在莫德里奇的皮肤上，一个个字眼仿佛滚烫，让他的皮肤跟着热起来。

他将拉基蒂奇拉进一个亲吻里，抚摸着狐狸光滑的皮肤，“我也喜欢你。”他牵着拉基蒂奇的手，引着他来到自己的下身，拉基蒂奇的手掌抚摸着他细腻的大腿根，和心上人交换着黏腻的亲吻。

他的亲吻顺着肌理而下，抬开莫德里奇的双腿，让躺在地上的人类隐秘的穴口展露在自己眼前。莫德里奇能看见他有绒毛的耳朵立在头顶，但很快他就无心去欣赏了，拉基蒂奇的舌尖在穴口来回戳弄，让那里变得柔软而放松。他将舌头探进那个粉嫩的穴口，即便紧致而抗拒着来物，莫德里奇难受地扭了扭，被拉基蒂奇按着腿根更深地将舌头伸进后穴扩张。

莫德里奇将手臂盖在自己的眼睛上，因着陌生的感觉无所适从，“伊万…伊万……”他唤着，仿佛只有这样才能暂时转移自己的注意力，尽力去忽视下身隐秘之处令他脸红的感觉。拉基蒂奇的舌头在后穴里转动着，旋出更多的空间，让他适应被进入。

他的舌头离开后穴时牵出一条银丝，莫德里奇知道自己本该觉得松口气，但随之而来的却是一种更加陌生的空虚。拉基蒂奇伸了一根手指进去，“可能会有点难受。”他说道，莫德里奇羞于看他的脸，偏过头小声说嗯。

狐狸耐着性子给他扩张时，莫德里奇摸到了他勃发的下半身，抚慰着他的欲望和急切。拉基蒂奇的呼吸明显急促了不少，又添进一根手指，“你之前，都怎么做的？”莫德里奇问道，手里的那根性器烫得他几乎想要缩回手，但又不忍看着此时隐忍着欲望的拉基蒂奇。“没有和同类……”他试探着问道。

“没有。”拉基蒂奇寻找着他的敏感点，摇头否认，“我都是自己过发情期。”他的三根手指在莫德里奇的后穴转动着，人类的掌心温暖，抚慰得他很舒服。“因为心里一直想着你，所以不想和别人……”他没有说完，莫德里奇亲吻他的嘴角，“你应该早点告诉我。”

拉基蒂奇抽出手指，带出了莫德里奇的呻吟和手指上的滑腻，“我怕你赶我走。”拉基蒂奇说道，得到了允许之后此时的动作坚定了许多，他的手抬开莫德里奇的大腿，撸动了两下自己的性器之后缓慢地操进他的身体里。

莫德里奇仰起头，因为性器进到身体里的饱胀感而乱了呼吸，拉基蒂奇舔过他凸起的喉结，安抚道，“很快就好了，卢卡，再忍忍好吗。”他替莫德里奇抚慰着身前的性器，将整根性器操进他的后穴里，囊袋贴着莫德里奇的臀瓣。

他缓慢地抽送着，等着莫德里奇适应，后者似乎对他头顶的耳朵更感兴趣，拨弄着它转移自己的注意力。拉基蒂奇的耳根敏感，此刻却不愿意把弱点暴露出来。只是挺动腰肢时加重了力道，阴茎擦过莫德里奇的敏感点，勾得他收紧了后穴，漏出令自己脸红的呻吟声。

拉基蒂奇不止一次幻想过这样的场景，只是当这一切真正发生时，是比他想象中更加火辣而令人失去理智。他尽力克制着自己的动作，与发情期的本能对抗着，莫德里奇的腰肢被他握得发红，他不敢再用力，尽管他很想让这个人类身上留下自己的痕迹，让自己的吻痕和齿印遍及他的身体，将自己的精液射进他的身体里，但残存的理智阻止着他，提醒拉基蒂奇这是他最最不想伤害的人。

交合的动作逐渐不再艰难，拉基蒂奇如愿找到了人类的敏感点，每一次他撞到那里，都能看到人类一瞬间因快感失控的可爱表情。狐狸挺动着腰肢，头顶的狐耳随着他的动作晃动着，让性器在莫德里奇的体内进进出出，反复地说着喜欢你。

在莫德里奇的记忆里，拉基蒂奇给他的印象一直是温暖而可爱，以至于他都忘记了这只狐狸是不折不扣的肉食动物，带着与生俱来的野性和倾略性，而此时自己就是他的猎物。

拉基蒂奇的动作渐渐放肆，含着莫德里奇的乳头吮吸，在乳晕留下一圈牙印，莫德里奇不满地弹了弹他的耳朵，只是被下身顶弄的快感支配，让他一次次向后仰去，像是将乳头往拉基蒂奇嘴里送。

拉基蒂奇不敢射在他体内，从他的体内抽离，前液落在莫德里奇的皮肤上。拉基蒂奇将两人的性器握在手里，撸动着达到高潮。

拉基蒂奇看着睡觉都还不忘将自己的尾巴抱在怀里，导致自己只能背过身睡觉的莫德里奇，想起之前本体出现时他就很喜欢抚摸自己的尾巴，突然非常委屈，“你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的尾巴啊。”

刚说完，莫德里奇的吻落在他的脸上。

“笨蛋狐狸。”


	12. 一场甜蜜的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO！（非典型abo的后续）  
> 产乳play！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不能接受产乳请就此止步。

一场十分甜蜜的性事

拉基蒂奇是在婴儿房找到自己丈夫的，他正将女儿抱在臂弯里，专注到甚至并未听见开门声和脚步声，拉基蒂奇站在门口，也没有进去，只安静地看着。

莫德里奇抬起头，对着归来的丈夫露出一个笑容，怀孕与生产后的Omega天性让他似乎性格变得柔软了许多。拉基蒂奇走过去，和他交换了一个吻。“宝宝在吃饭了。”他说道，手掌摸了摸女儿细软的头发，“嘘。”莫德里奇轻声制止他，“别闹她。”

拉基蒂奇走到他的身后，揽住他的腰肢，下巴放在他的肩上看着含着奶嘴吸吮的女儿，“还是用奶粉喂吗？”他在莫德里奇耳边轻声说道，手掌不安分地探进他的衣服里，触碰着棉质T恤下Omega的乳房。

“别！”莫德里奇为他的动作小小地惊呼一下，又怕吵到怀里的女儿，生生放轻了声音，拉基蒂奇并没有触碰最敏感的乳头，只是手指在乳肉上来回抚摸，惹得莫德里奇红了耳廓。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”拉基蒂奇说道，“这里明明也是可以喂宝宝的。”似乎是铁了心要在这个时候逗弄自己的丈夫。

“奶水不够的。”莫德里奇说道，声音小到拉基蒂奇离得这样近都几乎听不清。男性Omega虽然同样可以生儿育女，也同样会分泌乳汁，但奶水量却无法和女性相比；莫德里奇思来想去，还是选择直接用奶粉来喂养女儿，尽管生产后每天他都因乳汁沾湿衣服，和胸前的堵胀感难受且难堪。

“她看起来很喜欢。”拉基蒂奇看着女儿幼嫩的脸庞说道，“可是……”他的手指突然恶劣地戳了戳莫德里奇的乳头，让后者“嘶”了一声，“这里怎么办？我记得你说过很难受。”产后莫德里奇的身体变得比他记忆里更加敏感。

“别在孩子面前说这些。”莫德里奇轻声呵斥道，他感觉到拉基蒂奇的手掌离开了他的胸口，还没来得及松口气，宽大的手掌就顺着肌理摸向他的臀瓣，在一边臀肉上轻轻揉捏。女儿已经喝完了奶瓶里的奶，莫德里奇的手肘撞了撞拉基蒂奇的肋间，轻轻拍着女儿的背。

填饱肚子的小宝宝困倦地眯上眼睛，莫德里奇将她抱在怀里哄着，如果不是两手都被占着，他一定会回过身狠狠揪拉基蒂奇的脸，他的心神都在女儿身上，而丈夫的手却偏偏一个劲儿的撩拨着他的极限，甚至已经得寸进尺地用手指抚摸着那个紧闭的穴口。自从孩子落地，顾及到莫德里奇的身体，他们再没有过性事。此刻拉基蒂奇的手指如同火苗，在他身上四处点火，莫德里奇清楚地感觉到欲望在身体里复苏。

“Raketa……”莫德里奇用气音说道，甚至分不清自己是想让他住手，还是他不要再犹豫，手指插进他的后穴里。“嗯，我在这里。”拉基蒂奇轻吻他的颈侧，无声地留下一个显眼的吻痕。

女儿很快在莫德里奇的臂弯里睡着，让两位家长都松了口气，莫德里奇动作轻缓地将她放进婴儿床里，拉基蒂奇从他身上收回手，俯身在女儿的额头上留下一个吻。然后重新注视着自己的丈夫，“小公主倒是吃饱了，我呢？”

莫德里奇牵过他的手，一步步退出女儿的房间，“现在来喂你。”

他们轻轻关上了门，回到主卧里，拉基蒂奇甚至等不及回到床上，便急切地将丈夫按在门上，与他接吻。门板因为他们的动作发出一声闷响，“别、别把孩子吵醒了。”莫德里奇在接吻间隙气息不稳地说道。

“只要你等会声音小一点就没问题。”拉基蒂奇在他耳边说道，捏了一把他的屁股。莫德里奇终于做了刚才想做的事，揪了拉基蒂奇的脸，“正经点。”他说道，被对方抱起来走向床，然后被放平躺在床上，看着手臂撑在他身侧的丈夫。

拉基蒂奇将他的衣服推到胸口之上，怀孕让莫德里奇的腹肌轮廓模糊了一点，他的胸肌为了哺乳而变得柔软，隆起了圆润的弧度，乳头也涨大了不少，在拉基蒂奇赤裸的目光下颤巍巍地挺立着。莫德里奇因这目光而偏过头，手臂盖在自己的眼睛上，“别看了。”他说道，却又将穿着的T恤脱下来丢到一边。

拉基蒂奇凑上前与他接吻，牵着他的手指引他替自己拉下裤链，因欲望而硬挺的肉柱在空气中挺立着，急需要释放。他们又吻在一起，拉基蒂奇替他的丈夫褪下裤子，将两人的阴茎纳在掌中抚慰。莫德里奇喟叹一声，感觉到下身的甬道已经湿润了，身体为了承欢而开始分泌情液。

“这里还难受吗？”他的唇在莫德里奇的唇上飞快地吻过，那里因为泌乳而有着一股淡淡的奶香。“嗯……”莫德里奇轻声回应道，他想起了曾经与拉基蒂奇交欢时，对方含着他的乳头吮吸，记忆中的感觉让他此刻更是湿得厉害。“伊万……”他唤道，手指插入拉基蒂奇的发间，挺胸将乳头送到他的嘴边，以行动暗示着自己的丈夫。

拉基蒂奇立刻会意，事实上他肖想这件事许久了，他将莫德里奇的一边乳头含入口中，用舌头拨弄，再用舌苔狠狠扫过乳头和深色的乳晕。莫德里奇呻吟出声，乳头泌出一股乳汁，奶香味在拉基蒂奇的唇齿间弥漫，他还不满足，吸吮着莫德里奇的乳头，揉着他的乳肉让奶水更顺畅地进到嘴里。

下体被拉基蒂奇的掌中抚慰，胸前的一边奶头被吸吮舔舐，让莫德里奇在欲望中沉浮无法自拔的同时又觉得另一边没被照顾的奶头空虚得难受。他自己用手指揉捏着，乳汁很快淅沥沥地沾湿了他的手指，顺着乳肉流到了他的腹间。

拉基蒂奇放过他的胸乳，不理会莫德里奇略带抗拒的眼神，将他拉进一个吻里，让莫德里奇也尝到了自己乳汁的味道。“甜甜的。”拉基蒂奇结束这个吻，转而亲吻他柔软的乳肉，“小公主喝不到太可惜了。”莫德里奇在他留下一圈齿痕之后扯了扯他的头发，“倒是便宜你了。”

拉基蒂奇对他笑了笑，就着莫德里奇自身分泌的情液，将手指探进他的后穴里，刚进了一根手指，立刻就感觉到后穴紧紧地吸附着。莫德里奇的身体忽然抖了抖，像是不适应这突然的异物侵入感，即便是有润滑，一段时间没有情事也让后穴开拓艰难。莫德里奇勾住他的脖子，撒娇似的让自己没有去修剪的半长头发蹭在他的颈间，拉基蒂奇立刻会意，低头吻住他。

生产后的身体比莫德里奇想象中还要敏感，当拉基蒂奇的手指寻到他的敏感点按上去时，他几乎从床上弹起来，想到还在酣睡的女儿，他生生压住了嘴里的呻吟。拉基蒂奇又加了一根手指，舔尽他胸口和腹间的乳汁，含住了刚才自己没有照顾到另一边乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬乳晕，莫德里奇在他身下扭动着，无意间又让拉基蒂奇碰到他的敏感点，加上拉基蒂奇将他的乳头和乳晕都含在嘴里吮吸，让他的阴茎更加硬挺，穴口分泌出又一波情液。

“你现在这样子，”拉基蒂奇从他的胸口抬起头，三根手指在他的后穴旋转着扩张，“真好看。”像是最成熟饱满的蜜桃，白里透红，轻轻一吮就能尝到清甜的汁水和柔软的果肉。莫德里奇分开腿圈住他的腰，无声地催促他加快动作。拉基蒂奇怕他受伤，依旧耐着性子扩张，“里面很软，也很紧。”他轻声说道，“咬着我的手指不愿意离开。”他的声音比之前情事时更加轻缓低沉，更让两人之间的气氛变得黏稠和火热。

“可以了，进来吧。”莫德里奇催促道，拉基蒂奇看上去还是不放心，莫德里奇提醒道，“快点，宝宝可睡不了多久。”这的确是个问题，拉基蒂奇思忖了一下，确认莫德里奇的后穴已经被扩开，才扶着他的腰，一点点操进他的身体里。“你今天这么心急，只是因为小公主？”他凑到莫德里奇的耳边，咬住他的耳垂，“还是说，是因为想我。”他说着，在莫德里奇的后穴里缓缓抽动。

“明知故问。”莫德里奇白了他一眼，摆动着腰肢，“当然是因为——”他的唇逡巡在拉基蒂奇的皮肤上，留下一个吻痕，“因为我想念这个。”

这个回答显然令拉基蒂奇满意，他勾起嘴角，挺腰将阴茎整根送入他的体内，蹭过他的敏感点，撞在了尚未打开的子宫口。

他的动作尽量轻，力道和频率却一点不减，他们太熟悉彼此的身体，每次都撞击在莫德里奇的敏感点上，却没有进得更深，和之前一样操到他打开生殖腔。那里是更加敏感的地方，莫德里奇记得那灭顶的快感，以及Alpha成结后信息素交融的满足感，但拉基蒂奇并不愿这样做，“深一点…”莫德里奇在他耳边小声说道，因为这坦诚的欲望而红了耳朵，拉基蒂奇却摇摇头，撸动着他的阴茎，“不行，我舍不得让你再辛苦一次了。”甜橙的甜腻信息素味道在空气里弥漫，中和了莫德里奇那凌烈的信息素。

莫德里奇点点头，将脸埋在他的颈间，“那你…快一点…那里……”他断断续续地说道，拉基蒂奇立刻会意，专注地顶弄着他的敏感点，莫德里奇不敢如之前那样放纵地叫出来，只能随着欲望收缩着后穴，无声的呻吟溢出唇齿。

最终还是他先承受不住，在拉基蒂奇的掌心里颤抖着射出来，精液落在拉基蒂奇的胸腹间。

他的Alpha也快到了，莫德里奇感觉到体内阴茎微妙的变化，但拉基蒂奇却在这时候抽出了自己的性器，在莫德里奇不满的目光里用手撸动着，然后直起身体，射在莫德里奇被吮出红印又留下齿痕的双乳上。

高潮之后他们静静地对望，莫德里奇的手指沾上一点拉基蒂奇的精液，送进嘴里舔去。他似笑非笑地看着拉基蒂奇，小他三岁的Alpha被他这个小动作勾得又要倾身吻他。

两人的唇刚刚贴在一起，有响亮的哭声传来，让他们同时叹了口气，莫德里奇正准备起身，却被拉基蒂奇按着重新躺回床上，“我去吧。”Alpha说道，用纸巾草草擦去身上的精液，“你好好休息。”他说着穿上衣裤，又凑上前从莫德里奇的唇上偷走一个吻，轻声在他耳边说道，“晚上你会更累的。”

莫德里奇推了他一把，“快过去看看宝宝！”


	13. 一场肉体疼痛的性爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼人万x垂耳兔笛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半强制。  
> 粗暴性爱预警。

即便拉基蒂奇的动作已经足够轻，但他还是让生性敏锐的垂耳兔醒了过来，莫德里奇睡眼惺忪，感受到狼湿热的鼻尖，他蹭了蹭，“这么早就要走了？”他轻声问道，作为垂耳兔，他对时间的感知一向只在季节交替时候比较敏感，但遇到拉基蒂奇之后，他的日历里又有新的一个特殊时间点，月圆夜。

拉基蒂奇是少有的狼人，和莫德里奇一样可以选择人类的形态，但却要比温顺的食草动物付出更大的代价。莫德里奇并不知道拉基蒂奇在月圆夜真正会经历什么，只知道他很痛苦，会失去理智，并且每次月圆结束他的身上都有伤口，拉基蒂奇说那是他自己留下的。

也正因为如此，尽管拉基蒂奇平时几乎二十四小时都和莫德里奇黏在一起，月圆夜他还是会选择独自离开，第二天清晨才会返回。莫德里奇也曾想过悄悄尾随他去一窥究竟，但对于垂耳兔来说，天敌毫无理智的时刻实在是过于危险，即便那是温柔的伊万.拉基蒂奇。

“明天见。”拉基蒂奇说道，垂耳兔强迫自己清醒过来，用对于狼来说小小的身躯压在他的一只前爪上，“你可以晚一点再离开。”尽管他知道拉基蒂奇从不会答应，但每次月圆夜的清晨他们还是会重复这段对话，“只要在月亮升起前离开就没关系。”但拉基蒂奇就和之前一样摇摇头，选择拒绝，“不，我不想冒险。”他不想因为月圆夜伤害任何一个生物，尤其是莫德里奇。

垂耳兔没有再说话，却也没有移开自己的身体，拉基蒂奇知道自己随便抬起前爪就能让莫德里奇离开，但他没有选择这样做，而是再次低下头将吻落在垂耳兔的头顶，“没关系的。”他安抚道，“你只会思念我二十四小时而已。”

莫德里奇踩在他的脚上，又背过身用自己粗壮的后腿踢了踢他，“你想太多了。”他说道，垂耳兔的反应让拉基蒂奇在月圆夜的沉郁心情缓和了不少。他起身走向洞口，没走几步，莫德里奇蹦跳着到他的身边，“我和你一起出门，肚子饿了要吃早餐。”拉基蒂奇知道这是他们每次分开前的惯例，会尽量和对方相处更多的时间，但他没有说出口，只安静地放慢了脚步。

他们最终在一条小溪旁分开，莫德里奇去找寻青草，拉基蒂奇则去到自己每次月圆夜都会呆着的偏僻山洞，月亮升起前他会让自己饱餐一顿，饥饿只会让他在失去理智时更加嗜血。他心事重重，甚至没有注意到莫德里奇的目光一直落在他的身上。垂耳兔直到狼的身体转过一棵年久的巨树再也看不见，才收回自己的目光转身。

拉基蒂奇在血色染上他的眼睛时努力保持清醒，他此刻维持着人类的形态，但血液里奔腾的本能让他的狼耳立在头顶，尾巴随着他焦躁地踱步和嘶吼而在地上拂过。他的衣服给他的利爪而撕扯得破破烂烂，上面被染出血痕，他将自己撞向山壁，以疼痛和晕眩寻求短暂的解脱。拉基蒂奇忽然想起了垂耳兔，乖巧而柔软，会因为他的伤口而难过许久，直到它们结痂，隐藏于皮毛之下。

他不知道自己是何时冲出了山洞，以人类的形态四足着地奔跑，冰凉的夜风无法让他清醒，甚至于他的鼻子也没有往日的灵敏，只能闻到自己身上传来的血腥味。

莫德里奇原本已经睡下，但山洞外的声音让他清醒过来，垂耳兔敏锐地起身，思考着会是谁在此时活动，而很快他的疑问便得到解答，因为拉基蒂奇进来了，莫德里奇考虑到两人此刻的体量差距，同样选择了人类的形态。

“伊万？”他轻声开口道，对天敌本能的恐惧此时在全身弥漫，他的第六感和理智都叫嚣着此刻他应该逃得越远越好，远离这个危险的狼人，但莫德里奇看见了他的伤口和眼里的挣扎，“你还好吗？”他轻声说道，意识到无论如何此刻他也不想让拉基蒂奇独自承受。

拉基蒂奇在摇头，然后莫德里奇意识到他是在通过甩头的方式与潜意识进行抗争，垂耳兔想起传言，人类被狼人咬了之后同样会成为狼人，但他不是人类，于是他尽量轻地靠近拉基蒂奇，手掌抚摸着他的脸颊，“没事的，伊万，没事的。”

下一秒，拉基蒂奇扑向他，莫德里奇下意识地闭上眼睛，濒临死亡的那一刻几乎让他心跳停止，但预想中的疼痛并未到来，拉基蒂奇只是吻他，用一种之前从未有过的粗暴方式，莫德里奇尝到了血的味道，意识到他咬破了自己的唇，而血腥味显然让狼人更加兴奋，“想要。”他说道，不断地重复，“想要。”

莫德里奇在他的动作下转身，趴在铺了干草的地上，这不是他们之间的第一次性爱，但这却是第一次让莫德里奇感觉到了他们之间物种的差距，和他几乎快要忘记的，对于狼人本能里的恐惧。拉基蒂奇已经扒下了他的裤子，他的鼻尖在垂耳兔软和的耳朵上拱来拱去，耳根敏感，引得莫德里奇一阵阵颤抖，而拉基蒂奇的手指更加放肆，摸着他的臀瓣，手指想要进到那个紧闭的穴口。

莫德里奇瑟缩了一下，这不是那个记忆里温柔的、会用漫长前戏作扩张的拉基蒂奇，他心中的恐惧更甚，身体本能开始扭动想要逃离，但狼人握住了他的腰，不许他离开。他的吻顺着脊柱往下走，在莫德里奇的背上落下了一个个吻痕，他还不满足，又在莫德里奇的皮肤上，用尖利的牙齿留下咬痕。

当拉基蒂奇的吻到达他的尾椎骨时，莫德里奇能感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在自己的尾巴上，他甚至担心此刻不太清醒的拉基蒂奇会一口将它咬下来，但狼人只是像玩弄什么新奇事物一样，用手指轻轻拨弄之后，又用唇去亲吻它。

莫德里奇的尾巴就和他的耳朵一样敏感，后者拉基蒂奇已经发现了，但前者他还羞于说出口。此刻狼人伸出舌头，将那一团毛球舔得湿漉漉的，细软的毛不再蓬松，一缕缕凝在一起。拉基蒂奇持续舔弄着他的尾巴，舌尖在尾根处流连，莫德里奇因这刺激的快感而不安，他仰起头，喉间滚出一声难耐的呻吟。拉基蒂奇将他缩成一团圆球的尾巴含进嘴里，吮吸之后又吐出来，继续用舌头玩弄，莫德里奇知道自己尾巴敏感，却不知道敏感到这个地步，即便此刻深陷情欲和恐惧，他依旧觉得舒服，甚至于尾巴都从圆球变得舒展。

拉基蒂奇似乎终于达到了目的，再次起身，用脸蹭着莫德里奇柔软的耳朵，让后者有一瞬间他并未变得危险而不可控的错觉。但拉基蒂奇的手指在转瞬间便伸进了莫德里奇尚未打开的后穴，疼痛让莫德里奇叫出了声，但狼人却不管不顾，旋转着自己的那根手指，那一阵的疼痛几乎让莫德里奇晕过去，他们的物种差距让拉基蒂奇总是对他很温柔，温柔到许多时候前戏长得他不耐烦，但是此刻，莫德里奇能清晰感知到一股温热的血液涌出来。

狼人在替他扩张，并没有因为莫德里奇的流血而停下来，甚至因为血腥味发出一声兴奋的呜咽，血液成了润滑剂，逐渐让手指的进出变得顺畅。他在依旧在莫德里奇身上留下齿痕，甚至将他的皮肤咬出了血。“疼。”莫德里奇说，眼泪几乎溢出眼眶，“伊万，疼……”而此刻的狼人却并没有因为他的话而停下来，他眼睛依旧弥漫着骇人的血色，他想要在身下人的体内驰骋，太多的时候他都压抑着这份欲望，小心翼翼怕伤到他，但此刻枷锁已经解开，他抽出了扩张后穴的手指，将自己的肉柱对准此刻看上去可怜兮兮的穴口，握着他的腰肢缓慢的操进去。

莫德里奇的额头抵在干草上，他的双手都握成拳，竭力调整着呼吸来抵抗被拉基蒂奇的肉柱洞穿的疼痛。拉基蒂奇贴在他的身上，一下下挺动着腰肢，让自己的肉柱将莫德里奇的后穴撑得满满的，手上的动作却说得上柔情，拉过莫德里奇的手，让他打开手掌，手指扣进他的指缝里。“你好棒……卢卡……”他喟叹道，垂耳兔的肠道包裹着他的阴茎，像是细密的亲吻和吸吮，他几乎整根抽出，又急急地顶进去，快速的抽插让莫德里奇的臀瓣都被撞击得发红。

“里面很紧，”他继续说道，“你上面的嘴从不会咬人。”狼人将空闲的手指伸进垂耳兔的口腔内，逗弄着他的舌头，“可你下面的嘴却紧紧地咬着我，只想让我一刻不停地操你。”莫德里奇闭上眼睛摇头，拉基蒂奇的龟头可以缓慢地碾过他的敏感点，愉悦感让他扭了扭腰，引来一次狼人更重的操干。

他感觉到拉基蒂奇的唇靠近了他的脖子，莫德里奇又开始紧张起来，他们是恋人，可终究也是捕食者与被捕食者的关系，他想起狼锐利的牙齿，可以轻而易举地咬断自己的喉咙。而更糟的是拉基蒂奇此刻并不清醒，被本能和情欲支配。曾经的性事里，拉基蒂奇从不会靠近他的脖子，因为知道这会让莫德里奇感到紧张。这一次拉基蒂奇也并没有咬他的脖子，尽管他在莫德里奇的背上留下许多齿痕，但他只是亲吻他的脖颈，轻柔到甚至没有留下一个吻痕。

肉体交合的啪啪声回响在山洞里，莫德里奇不喜欢这样被完全压制又看不到对方的脸的姿势，让他觉得好像是一个被用于发泄的工具，只配被用于承欢。

拉基蒂奇舔着他的耳朵根，那里是早就暴露给狼人的敏感处，他的手指不知轻重地拉扯着垂耳兔的乳头，樱粉色的乳粒在他的手指给予的轻微刺痛下变得硬挺，成了更深一层的媚红。耳根的细毛被狼人的唾液舔舐得一团乱，他轻轻咬了咬那里，引得莫德里奇惊叫出声。

狼人直起身，握着他的腰肢，让莫德里奇的上半身都趴在地上，唯有臀瓣高高的翘起。

拉基蒂奇揉捏着他的臀，让上面除了被自己的囊袋拍红的痕迹外还布满自己的指痕，他迷恋这手感，埋首在他的双臀各自吸吮了一次，发出令莫德里奇羞耻的水声，然后才把着他的胯骨，以完全占据主导地位的姿势将自己的肉柱操进莫德里奇的后穴。

他想这样做许久了，对垂耳兔的占有欲和根植于血脉本能里的捕猎欲望让他在每次交合时都小心翼翼，只怕吓到或者伤到莫德里奇，却又忍不住肖想，不顾一切地操进他的穴道深处，让他身上布满自己的痕迹会是怎样的淋漓爽快。拉基蒂奇唾弃这样的自己，但在本能压过一切的同时，他终于放纵自己这样做了。

自己可能会死。莫德里奇想着，承受着拉基蒂奇猛烈的撞击，泪水因为身体撕裂般的疼痛和过于激烈的动作而不断滑落。拉基蒂奇正在用另一种方式将他拆骨入腹，夹杂于疼痛中的快感让这场性交对于莫德里奇来说更加难熬，拉基蒂奇总不愿意放过他的敏感点，用这种方式品尝他的身体，感受着肠道一次次的包裹与纠缠。

狼人抚摸着他的大腿，垂耳兔看起来弱小，却因为要躲避天敌而有着粗壮结实的大腿，拉基蒂奇同样在那里留下了指痕，他还不满足，将肉柱退出莫德里奇的后穴，低着身体将他大腿间的皮肤吸出声响，又盖章似的留下齿痕，这才觉得满意。

最终他在莫德里奇的体内射出来，抽出肉柱之后精液从他的后穴里溢出来，顺着大腿的肌理滑落。拉基蒂奇松开了握着他腰肢的手，莫德里奇立刻完全趴在地上，半点力气也没有，他甚至无法翻身去确认此刻拉基蒂奇是否有冷静下来。

对方坐在他的身边，发泄后的肉柱泛着一层水光，安静地蛰伏于他的双腿之间。他的眼睛还未恢复正常时的灰绿色，莫德里奇心里一紧，逃走，他的本能在此刻叫嚣，但他的身体太过疲累和疼痛，刚撑起手臂就失去了力气，拉基蒂奇看着他像是看着食物，一块鲜活的兔肉，他伸出手，莫德里奇知道自己躲闪不开，便偏过头闭上眼睛。

拉基蒂奇没有伤害他，只是抚摸他的皮肤，最后触碰他有些疲软的性器，以与他之前的动作完全不相符的温柔手势撸动着莫德里奇的性器。莫德里奇动了动，将头枕在拉基蒂奇的大腿上，随着他的动作哼出声，“伊万，大蠢狼。”他唤道，“我喜欢你。”

最后莫德里奇射在狼人的掌心里。他是真的喜欢这家伙，即便是浑身都疼，却依然为能够陪伴他度过最难熬的日子，给他一点快感和慰藉而开心。

当拉基蒂奇完全清醒时，他看着身边莫德里奇身上斑驳的痕迹，那些交错的吻痕和齿印，有的已经凝出了血痂 ，才意识到自己昨晚到底做了什么。他哭过，脸上还挂着泪痕；拉基蒂奇小心地碰了碰他的臀瓣，那里布满了指痕，看上去极为可怜，他的小穴显然也经历了粗暴的对待，尚未被擦去的白浊和被操红的后穴形成了强烈的视觉冲击。 

莫德里奇在他的目光下悠悠转醒，他想要摸摸拉基蒂奇的脸，手刚抬起了就用尽了力气，拉基蒂奇握住他的手，不停地道歉。“对不起卢卡，对不起。”他一刻不停地说道，不敢相信自己到底做了什么。“昨晚我……”他甚至不知道自己是怎么回来的，身体的快感倒是记得很清楚。

“你弄疼我了。”莫德里奇说道，被拉基蒂奇揽进怀里，声音比起控诉更像是撒娇，“你咬我，你让我出血了，你还……”玩弄我的尾巴，他羞耻于将这话说出口。

“我知道，我很抱歉，卢卡亲爱的，我真的很抱歉。”拉基蒂奇不停地道歉，“只要能让你好一点，我愿意做任何事。”

“任何事？”莫德里奇露出一个笑容。

丛林里最奇怪的一对又出现了，这次他们甚至并不是并肩而行，而是垂耳兔神奇地坐在公狼的头顶，像是趋唤自己的坐骑一样指挥。“我要吃胡萝卜。”他命令道，并且在拉基蒂奇用撕裂血肉的尖牙拔萝卜时教育道，“轻一点，叶子都要被你咬断了，胡萝卜都还没出来。”

最终拉基蒂奇刨出了两根胡萝卜，垂耳兔在他头顶津津有味地啃，并且告诉他自己要吃甘草。

拉基蒂奇看着细嫩的草茎犯难，而找寻甘草的过程已经让莫德里奇等得不耐烦，“快点，我胡萝卜都吃完了。”拉基蒂奇试图用牙拽和刨弄，把那片土地变得惨不忍睹顺便毁掉了那些嫩草。莫德里奇叹了口气，拽了拽他的耳朵，“算了，别再破坏草地了，我想吃浆果。”

拉基蒂奇呜咽了一声，转身走了几步，又被莫德里奇拽着耳朵停下来，“走错方向了，浆果在另一边。”

“蠢狼你把浆果都弄碎了！”

“对不起！这颗还是完整的……”

那一天里，拉基蒂奇带着头顶的垂耳兔几乎走遍了丛林，找寻那些对方喜欢的食物作为补偿。而动物们内心的疑问并没有减弱反而更深。

狼还没有吃掉垂耳兔就算了，为什么看上去莫名的卑微，像是惹了自己恋人生气，拼命想办法做事情让对方消气原谅自己的恋爱脑人类。


	14. 一场精神痛苦的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实向。  
> 立一个反flag。  
> 希望好人有好报。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这种现实向写得太累了，没有校对，见谅。

当拉基蒂奇告诉莫德里奇，自己因为转会的事情不会去国家队集合，而是留在西班牙时，莫德里奇第一反应是不赞同，但拉基蒂奇透过电波传来的声音满是疲惫，让他只能说，“我知道了。”

他隐隐觉得这不是一个好决定，尤其是对拉基蒂奇本人，他听见了对方沉重的叹气声，知道他此时只会比自己更加心烦难过，“你……”他止住了话，又改了说辞，“Raketa，一切都会好起来的。”愿景归愿景，而他们都知道现实是更加残酷而不留情面的。

拉基蒂奇最终还是留在了巴萨，在关窗前最后几小时没有成为一次压哨转会的主角。莫德里奇在到达酒店之后又和他通过一次电话，他没有再说起有关拉基蒂奇这个决定的话题，但他能够从自己恋人兼队长的语气里听出的不赞同。

他在挂断电话前说对不起，那边没有应答，一片沉默中却也没有挂断电话，最终拉基蒂奇听见那边的叹气声，“记得看比赛。”莫德里奇说道，“嗯。”

当初在一起的时候，他们还说得上是新人，年轻气盛的年纪里还曾约定不能因为俱乐部和赛果影响感情，而在分别转会到皇马和巴萨之后，球场上的互不相让，反而衬得球场下他们的关系难得而甜蜜。

拉基蒂奇突然意识到，在他们逐渐变得成熟之后，因为懂得，所以有的话反而没有说出口。

第一场比赛之后他选择买了时间最近的机票飞过去，整场比赛他都在愧疚自己没有回到国家队参加比赛，而赛后莫德里奇疲惫地以手掌抹脸更让他的愧疚达到了巅峰。他们是队友，是恋人，该一起抗起输赢的结果，而不是他坐在电视前无能为力。

拉基蒂奇在现场上看完了第二场比赛，比赛结果让他和场上的队友们一样低下头，手指插入发间，狠狠揪了一把自己的头发。有镜头扫过来，他无心理会，起身离开看台，走向克罗地亚的更衣室。他没有进去，只靠在外面的墙壁，听着里面传来的声响，那是一种输球之后特有的、带着令人绝望的气息的安静，门锁转动，达利奇从里面走出来，“教练。”他唤道，还想说什么，但达利奇止住了他的话头，他的手在拉基蒂奇肩上按了按，没有说话。

达利奇离开的步伐沉重却依旧稳健，拉基蒂奇只是站在那里，他知道自己此刻有许多事该做，比如追上自己的国家队教练，比如走到更衣室里，可他只是站在原地，让墙壁支撑着自己，盯着头顶的照明灯不愿意移开视线。

有队员陆续从更衣室里出来，有的见到他流露出惊讶，有的没有，仿佛知道他会来，只安静地与他碰拳、拥抱。拉基蒂奇没有看见莫德里奇出来，他等到最后，走进了更衣室，关上门，注视着枯坐在椅子上的恋人。

莫德里奇赤裸着上半身，下身套着一件黑色短裤，毛巾搭在头顶，几乎盖住了他的整张脸，却根本没有用一用的意思，任由发梢淅淅沥沥的滴着水。

拉基蒂奇走到他身边，替他用毛巾擦拭头发，“你来了。”莫德里奇闭着眼睛，用笃定的语气说道，“嗯。”拉基蒂奇用毛巾擦干他发根的水，又将脖子上的水珠抹净，“可是我来晚了。”如果他上场，是否能够做出一些改变，他不知道，比赛已经结束，也永远不会知道了。

莫德里奇在他将毛巾放在一边之后起身，将更衣室的门锁上，然后站在拉基蒂奇的身前，居高临下地看着他，“来做吧。”

他的语气平静，像是在说今天早上吃班尼迪克蛋这样一件再简单不过的事。他需要发泄，拉基蒂奇意识到，他和自己，他们都需要，但这实在不是一个合适的地方。“卢卡，我们回……”他想说我们回酒店再做，但他的队长却不容他把话说完，将他推倒在长椅上，跨坐在他的身侧。

“我们踢不了欧洲杯，你可能以后回不了国家队，”他一件件的数着，解开了拉基蒂奇衬衫的扣子，“还可能坐一整个赛季的板凳。”拉基蒂奇安静地听着，隔着底裤揉弄着莫德里奇的性器。“然后在冬天被卖去某个国家，土耳其？俄罗斯？还是日本？我不知道。”他们能尽全力踢好每一场比赛，可职业生涯却从来不是只掌握在他们自己的手里。

“还有，还有什么，”下身传来的快感让莫德里奇仰起头，努力平复着自己的呼吸，把话说得更加顺畅，“这已经够糟了，再糟，也不过是‘克罗地亚球星赛后在更衣室做爱’的新闻，让全世界都知道我们的关系，还能糟到哪里去。”

而这却恰恰是最糟的事。

拉基蒂奇亲吻他的胸口，闻到了沐浴露的清淡味道，含着他胸前的一小块皮肤轻轻吮吸。此时一切的言语都显得不合时宜，他们只需要一场沉默的性爱，将所有的压力、痛苦和不可说都发泄出来。

莫德里奇揽着他的肩，低头寻找他的唇，他们吻在一起，唇舌的缠绵很是温情，他在拉基蒂奇的掌心挺动腰肢，无声地要求对方加快速度。

他射在拉基蒂奇的掌心里，高潮像是带走了他的力气，他靠在拉基蒂奇的怀里喘息，浑身肌肉因为高潮而颤抖，拉基蒂奇的目光里带着试探，再次确认他的确想在这里做爱，而不是等到回酒店。“卢卡，我们……”莫德里奇摇摇头，“就在这里。”他拉下自己的短裤，“我想要你。”

拉基蒂奇的手指就着莫德里奇的精液当作润滑，试探着伸进一根手指，被进入的不是让莫德里奇一口咬在他的肩头，他用上了力道，隐隐尝到了嘴里的血腥味才松开，拉基蒂奇默默承受着这疼痛，找寻着他体内的敏感点。他们就是彼此的解压方式，像是冬天倚靠着取暖的动物，在对方身上寻找最后一点慰藉。“一切都糟透了。”拉基蒂奇再次开口，坦诚道，“替补，转会，比赛失利。”他找寻到了莫德里奇的敏感点，让对方发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

他们会在难受时给对方亲吻，给对方拥抱，却也有许久没有坦言说过自己的精神压力。莫德里奇觉得自己灵魂和肉体已经分离，他的灵魂沉浸在痛苦和遗憾中，他的肉体却在享受着快感，他替拉基蒂奇抚慰阴茎，那根器物精神地立在他的手心里，拉基蒂奇因为他的抚摸而发出轻喘，又用吻将这些气音堵回去。

他的手指在莫德里奇的后穴开拓，直到三根手指在里面能够顺畅地转动，才终于抽出手指，莫德里奇调整了一下姿势，撸动了几下之后对准自己的后穴缓缓坐下去。他们有许久没有这样没有戴套就进去了，莫德里奇知道这之后会多用许多时间清洗，但此刻后穴毫无阻隔地包裹着拉基蒂奇的肉柱的感觉让他觉得满足。赛季开始以来他们就没有有过性爱，拉基蒂奇从未如此深刻地意识到自己想念这个，想念他们的性爱，想念莫德里奇的身体。

他握着对方的胯骨，挺腰不断操着对方的敏感点，莫德里奇发出低低的呻吟声，扭腰迎合着他的动作。他忽然想要关上灯，让一切归于黑暗。拉基蒂奇想起了他们的队友，他们从未明言与彼此的关系，“你如果是在担心被他们发现，”莫德里奇看出了他的想法，在呻吟里拼凑出一句完整的话，“他们早就知道了。”

拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，让自己的性器进得更深，“我猜也是。”他抱着莫德里奇起身，突然的动作让后者惊呼，拉基蒂奇让自己的队长背靠着墙，捧着他的臀瓣一边揉捏一边操干。莫德里奇很快从短暂的惊慌里缓过神，粗壮的大腿缠在拉基蒂奇的腰上，手臂搂着他的脖子保持平衡，在对方进入时配合的收紧后穴。

他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，好像所有的话都融化在了激烈的吻里。莫德里奇又亲吻他的纹身，他们总想在对方的身体留下自己的气息和痕迹，但许多时候都因为担心暴露而作罢，就像现在，莫德里奇甚至后悔之前在对方身上留下的咬痕。

和之前的性爱不同，没有许多甜蜜的情话或是助兴的荤话，他们都已经没有力气去说更多的话，幸好他们总是很懂对方，在这时用身体去获得满足。

“我好累。”莫德里奇说道，许多时候他都没有是这样示弱，但在拉基蒂奇面前，他又总会放下自己的戒备。“我知道，我知道。”他亲吻着恋人的侧脸和唇角，莫德里奇在他的颈窝里闷闷地笑了，“Raketa，我们是怎么把自己搞得这么累的。”仿佛一切都是从世界杯开始，他们亲手将命运镌刻于星辰之上，却也付出了许多的代价，可他也知道，那些疲惫、拼搏、创造历史又在离最高荣誉只差一步的地方倒下，他们都从未后悔。

拉基蒂奇没有回答，只沉默着带着莫德里奇攀上快感的巅峰。对方的精液射在他的腰腹间，他退出自己的阴茎，莫德里奇的脚刚触到地，拉基蒂奇的精液便从穴口淌了出来。

“去洗洗吧。”莫德里奇建议着，拉基蒂奇点点头，又摇摇头，靠在他的肩头，展示着少有的弱势，几秒钟后又将脸埋在他的颈间，汲取对方气息，“等一等，让我再抱抱你。”


	15. 和妖精做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 矿工！伊万x妖精！卢卡。  
> 银行参考的hp里的古灵阁写的。  
> 西装play  
> 办公室play  
> 以及我很喜欢的小腿袜（x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到伊万刮胡子太开心了忍不住开车（x

莫德里奇一直在思考，自己当初到底是怎么和拉基蒂奇在一起的。作为唯一一家妖精银行里的一员，莫德里奇从外表上与人类并无多少不同，除了他那双尖尖的、半长的栗色头发也遮不住的耳朵。  
他习惯用西装三件套将自己包裹得严严实实的，以平静到可以称得上冷漠的态度来面对客户，以至于即便是离开了银行，他的表情也不见得松动了多少。  
而拉基蒂奇的出现完全是他生命里的意外，这位来自宝石矿的矿工，乍一看有许多莫德里奇所不喜欢的要素：浓密的络腮胡，随意的工字背心，裤子上有陈旧的污渍，整个人看上去都灰扑扑的。  
“请问有什么能为您做的？”这是他们之间的第一句话，莫德里奇公式化地开口问道。矿工因为第一次来到这座历史悠久的妖精银行而略显得无所适从，“你好，我想开一个账户，存放我的一点财产。”妖精银行以绝佳的防护措施和私密性而颇具盛名，也是许多人保存财物的首选。  
莫德里奇并不是一个嫌贫爱富的妖精，多年的银行生涯让他知道绝不能通过外表去判断自己的客户。“请告知我您的姓名。”他说道，选取了一把钥匙。“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”  
妖精点点头，拿着钥匙离开柜台，“请随我来。”  
他们坐着小车下到更深处的洞穴里，让拉基蒂奇想起了自己下矿挖掘宝石的情形，莫德里奇从余光里看见他正饶有兴趣地看着道路旁的钟乳石，对于曲折的道路和车速丝毫没有一点晕厥迹象，多了一份赞许。  
“您的保险库，710。”莫德里奇一边说着，一边用钥匙打开库门，“钥匙请一定保管好。”  
保险库空荡荡的，拉基蒂奇踌躇了一下，似乎不知道直接将东西放下，还是将它取出来再放，最终他还是选择了直接放下，从不起眼但明显施加了伸展咒的裤兜里取出了一个棕色的粗布袋，莫德里奇从袋口的缝隙看见了里面切割工艺完美的大颗宝石。  
如果故事停在这里，那这只是再简单不过的一次相遇，莫德里奇承认矿工锻炼得良好的肌肉和那张络腮胡也掩饰不住帅气的脸庞十分和他的心意，但那时候的他绝不会想到自己会和拉基蒂奇走得这么远。  
踏出那一步纯粹是意外，莫德里奇与解咒员去矿区附近寻找新的财宝，遇见了拉基蒂奇，他并没有在矿区采掘宝石，而是在不大的工作室里将宝石打磨切割抛光，但莫德里奇知道通常来说这些宝石最后会由手艺精湛的妖精来加工，成为精美的首饰，或是刀剑上的装饰。  
而后他们在酒馆相遇，某方面他们的确一拍即合，尽管即便他们都已经躺在了床上，妖精也非常不爽那亲吻时会将自己的皮肤蹭得痛痒的络腮胡。  
“不如这样，”矿工抚摸着他的腰线说道，“你让我操几次，这个月我就刮几次胡子。”  
“如何？”他说着，脱去自己的工字背心，露出精壮的身体。

对于莫德里奇来说，这段本该是一夜情的关系成了他和拉基蒂奇在一起的开端，回忆起来还是觉得有些微妙，毕竟他的喜好并不能改变拉基蒂奇的工作性质，他还是习惯性的穿着简单的工装，并不在意那些下矿留下的污渍，并且总是忘记刮胡子。  
更可怕的是他发现自己竟然已经习惯了络腮胡的拉基蒂奇，某天早上看见他主动刮胡子，还会思考一下今天难道是什么特殊日子。  
倒是拉基蒂奇改变了他许多，比如作为一名勤勤恳恳的银行职员，莫德里奇从没想过自己会和恋人在办公室里，做一些限制级的事情。  
“我还是第一次来到这里。”拉基蒂奇打量着他的办公室，并没有拉开百叶窗。“能来这里的通常都是有悠久历史的大客户，比如那些纯血统的巫师家族。他走近拉基蒂奇，近到能闻到他身上的薄荷味，“或者，职员的家属。”  
“我的同事说找一个妖精做伴侣不是好主意。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，“我有多少财产，他比我都清楚。”莫德里奇不满地嘿了一声，“我们只负责保管财物，可是充分尊重和保障顾客隐私的。”  
“所以今天来找我有什么事？”当拉基蒂奇的手落在他的腰上，并且有向下移动的趋势时，莫德里奇打在了他的手背上，询问道。  
“是想来告诉你，我要离开一段时间。”妖精竭力不让失望在脸上表现出来，但在恋人面前他很难摆出平日里的冷漠脸，“知道了，路上小心。”  
“可我都不想去。”矿工搂着他，将脸埋在他的颈窝里说道，“不想离开你。”莫德里奇带着安抚地摸了摸他的脸，“别把私人情绪带到工作里。”拉基蒂奇想自己永远也学不来妖精的冷静，又格外喜欢看着他为自己失去冷静。  
“那你现在在办公室里，穿着工作时的正装，却和我离得这样近。”他的唇在妖精的尖耳朵上吻过，那里总是很敏感，让莫德里奇开始战栗。  
“你是想着工作，还是想着我？”  
一向的冷漠面具在拉基蒂奇说得上是明示的动作下破碎，莫德里奇的双手撑在矿工的胸前，偏头想要避开他不断亲吻耳廓的动作，“不能，这里是办公室，我……”  
“我已经帮你锁过门了。”拉基蒂奇说道，试图打消他的顾虑，“不用担心。”  
他说完，抱起莫德里奇，让他坐在身后靠着的桌子上，捧着他的脸询问道，“就这一次，好不好？”  
莫德里奇听见自己说好，尽管他的理智一直在试图阻止，他想到拉基蒂奇即将离开自己一段时间，而此刻他就已经开始了思念。  
缠绵的吻让热情一发不可收拾，和家里完全不同的办公场合让妖精时刻担心有人敲门，让他心跳快速也让他觉得刺激。  
矿工的外套下还是他习惯穿着的工字背心，莫德里奇的手揽着他的脖颈，着迷地抚摸着他的背部肌肉。  
拉基蒂奇分开了两人胶着的唇，替他脱下西装外套，“其实我想这么做很久了。”他笑着说道，“但又怕你不肯。”  
莫德里奇哼了一声，在他的锁骨上咬了一口。  
拉基蒂奇从未告诉过他的恋人，当工作时不苟言笑的妖精站在他面前时，总让他格外有一种，想要撕扯掉他的西装，狠狠操进他的身体里的欲望。  
他俯下身，用灵活的舌头配合着牙齿，挑开莫德里奇的衬衫扣子，并没有解开所有的扣子，因为他已经忍耐不住，吻上妖精的肌肤，舔吮着留下一个红痕。  
隔着胸前的衬衫，拉基蒂奇咬住妖精的乳尖，让他仰起头，发出一声短促的惊呼。隔着质地良好的衣料，他的动作放肆，舌尖让那一小块区域都被沾湿，又轻轻啃咬，另一只手捏住被冷落的另一边乳头，让它也同样挺立，将衬衫撑起小小的凸起。  
看到妖精神色难耐，拉基蒂奇终于觉得满意，分开他的衬衫，让受到刺激后颤巍巍挺立着的两点暴露在自己眼前。  
“这里比你的耳朵还要敏感，你知道吗？”他说道，温热的气息落在莫德里奇的胸前，拉基蒂奇缓缓舔过他的乳头，将乳晕也一起含入口中，吮吸声传进妖精的耳朵里，胸前的快感让莫德里奇呻吟出声。“你这里隔音应该不错吧？”拉基蒂奇退开一些，笑着问道，“你叫得这么大声也无所谓。”  
“闭嘴！”莫德里奇说道，解开他的裤头，将手伸进他的底裤里，在矿工半勃的阴茎上捏了捏。  
拉基蒂奇低低地笑出来，又吻住他，用舌尖描绘着他的唇线。  
“要做就快点。”莫德里奇催促道，“我还在上班时间。”他因为这句话红了脸，觉得自己好像是在上班时间为自己的客户提供特殊服务。  
“遵命。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，手指拨弄着妖精的耳朵尖。  
当他从裤兜里拿出润滑剂和安全套时，莫德里奇就知道这一切都是有预谋的。他由着拉基蒂奇替他解开裤子，褪下修身的西装裤，莫德里奇踢掉鞋子，西装裤落到了他的脚踝，亲吻间他离开桌子，矿工暗示地捏了捏他的臀瓣，莫德里奇会意地转过身，手臂曲起撑在桌子上。  
“这可真是……”拉基蒂奇看着他的臀瓣吹了声口哨，“美景。”  
妖精转过脸，毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，拉基蒂奇的手指反复按压着他的穴口，希望他能放松下来。矿工俯下身，亲吻莫德里奇的臀瓣，将润滑剂倾倒，液体顺着妖精的股沟流下，被拉基蒂奇用手指抹开。  
莫德里奇将脸埋在手臂里，几乎完全趴在桌面上，凉意刺激着他本就敏感的乳尖，莫德里奇瑟缩了一下，后穴被开拓让他觉得难受，敏感点被拉基蒂奇按住的时候，异物进入到难受和快感同时冲击着他，让妖精红了耳朵，呜咽出声。  
拉基蒂奇添加到三根手指，润滑剂顺着莫德里奇的大腿肌肉一路滑下。他从后面舔着男友的耳朵，妖精的耳朵区别于人类而醒目，他总喜欢去玩弄它们。  
他抽出手指，莫德里奇的后穴因为突然空虚而翕张，想要将什么东西吞没，拉基蒂奇沾着润滑剂的手指在自己的肉柱上撸动几下，戴上安全套之后缓慢操进莫德里奇的身体里。  
性器在进入莫德里奇身体的过程中碾过他的敏感点，妖精因为快感和男友粗大的性器而颤抖，身体有着自己的记忆，让他想起了每一次火热的性爱。  
“你会想念这些吗，卢卡亲爱的？”矿工在他耳边说道，他的上半身贴住莫德里奇的背，手臂搂住他的腰肢，让两人离得近，他的性器进得并不深，却专注地每一次都将龟头撞在妖精的敏感点上。  
莫德里奇的额头抵在桌面上，他不敢叫得大声，只好咬住自己的嘴唇，偏偏拉基蒂奇就想要听到他的回答，手指顺着腹肌摸到他的胸前，裹住他的胸肌揉捏，又拨弄着他的乳尖，轻轻捏住给予刺激。“你会想我吗？”  
“我……当、当然……会想你……”莫德里奇断断续续地拼凑出一句整话，他从拉基蒂奇的轻笑声里听出了愉悦，像是为了奖励自己，他重重地撞在了敏感点上，妖精因为这快感而扬起脖子。他衣衫不整，凌乱而狼狈，而矿工却只是拉下了裤链、脱下了外套，莫德里奇想到便觉得不甘心，将矿工的手腕拉到嘴边咬了一口。  
交合的过程中莫德里奇的臀瓣不断与拉基蒂奇的裤链撞在一起，金属链让他的臀瓣变得通红一片，带来微微的刺痛感。  
拉基蒂奇退出阴茎，让莫德里奇面对着自己，“我想多看看你。”他说道，与妖精接吻，温柔的用舌挑开他的唇齿，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起，发出啧啧的水声。  
莫德里奇重新坐在桌子上，西装裤落在地上，他穿着小腿袜，深色的袜子包裹着妖精健壮的小腿肌肉，看上去有种成熟的色情感。  
矿工将他的腿架在肩上，手掌包裹着他的臀瓣，再次操进他的身体里。后穴像是有无数张小嘴，吮吸着拉基蒂奇的肉柱，让他喟叹，让他反复挺腰撞击着妖精的后穴，只余囊袋在外面，皮肉相触有着令人羞耻的啪啪声。两人相连的下身在这场性交过程中被润滑剂变得湿滑一片，沾湿了拉基蒂奇的耻毛，让莫德里奇的皮肤变得滑腻。  
“等你回来的时候，不会又是大胡子了吧。”莫德里奇打趣道，脚跟轻轻敲着矿工的背，拉基蒂奇的操干放缓了速度，细小的呻吟从妖精的喉咙里溢出来。  
“那不是正好吗。”拉基蒂奇一边撸动着他的阴茎一边说道，“可以让你帮我刮掉。”  
“你想得倒是挺好。”莫德里奇说道，他听到了外面的脚步声，虽然知道不会有同事来打扰，但他还是下意识地紧张起来，后穴的收紧让拉基蒂奇有那么一瞬间窒住了呼吸。  
“快、快一点。”脚步声无疑提醒了莫德里奇此刻他们是在什么地方做爱，他小声地催促道，拉基蒂奇放开手，让他自己抚慰阴茎，自己则用双手握住妖精的胯骨，猛烈的动作几乎将他逼出了眼泪。  
他们同时射出来，莫德里奇的精液射在拉基蒂奇身上，顺着矿工的胸肌沟壑流下。  
这并不是一个适合温存的地方，他们只在打理自己的过程中交换了几个吻。妖精衣衫不整，光裸的双腿上只着了小腿袜，整理自己的衬衫时的样子让拉基蒂奇险些又将他按在桌上来一次。  
“早去早回。”分开前莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇的唇边说道，然后偏过头给了矿工一个吻。


	16. 第一次做爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个背景就是小镇爱情故事，后面会有短篇。  
> 今天更一发车，庆祝一下自己写万笛一周年www

年轻人的第一次虽然莽撞但也是在计划内发生的，拉基蒂奇还记得他和莫德里奇在超市挑选安全套和润滑剂时看着货架红了脸，结账后立刻就将这些小东西放进了裤兜里。  
少年的第一次交欢是樱桃味的，他们没有选择在自己家里，因为不想顶着家人的目光去清洗床单，尽管选择在存放樱桃的小仓库里也算不上是一个多好的主意。  
拉基蒂奇也时常会来到这个属于莫德里奇家的小仓库，因为他的男友总喜欢叫他帮忙摘樱桃，帮忙挑选，也不吝于传授他一点有关酿酒的小知识。但因为这种事来到这里，的确还是第一次，锁上门的时候拉基蒂奇觉得自己的手指都因为兴奋和微微的胆怯而颤抖着。  
小仓库里灯光昏暗，莫德里奇说这是因为晚上一般没有人来，所以他们也懒得换一个灯泡。“其实在家里也不错，”他说着耸耸肩，“虽然也有一点麻烦。”尤其是家长们都还对他们的真正关系一无所知。  
拉基蒂奇吻住他，空气里弥漫着樱桃成熟的甜美味道，他知道很快它们就会被加工，一部分成了口感清爽不醉人的樱桃甜酒，一部分成了更加醇厚的樱桃白兰地。他的吻极其莽撞，像是他们之间的第一个吻，酒精终于让他鼓起了勇气，亲吻了暗恋了许久的邻居哥哥。  
他们笑起来，在亲吻对方的过程中跌跌撞撞地后退，直到莫德里奇坐在仓库中的那一张不大的、年份久远的地毯上，双手撑在身后仰着头承受拉基蒂奇的吻，后者的一条大腿卡在他的双腿之间。  
“我洗过它了。”莫德里奇小声说道，又勾起了唇角，“我爸还问我为什么，这块地毯已经放在角落里很久没被动过了。”  
他们急切地抚摸着对方的身体，他们一起踢过球、汗淋淋地与对方抱在一起，也在盛夏时分跳进河里游泳，也见过对方的T恤被汗水湿透后肌肉勾勒出来的轮廓，可即便是那时候他们也曾心猿意马，却通通都没有此刻来得令人着迷。  
拉基蒂奇俯下身，亲吻恋人的脸颊，手掌在他的腰线上游走，莫德里奇敏感地缩了缩。  
察觉到对方的动作开始放肆，亲吻中开始有了力道，舌头也加入了与皮肤亲密接触的行列，年长些的恋人才推了推他，提醒道，“别留下印子……”他们与彼此对视，莫德里奇清楚地看出了拉基蒂奇眼中的失望，但却没有心软，“不行。”他坚持道。  
“好吧。”拉基蒂奇尽量让自己的语气听起来没有那么失望，但他显然失败了，报复般的咬了咬莫德里奇的下唇，他的唇又在对方的皮肤上来回蹭过，想象着当这片肌肤上留下自己吻痕的模样。  
莫德里奇渐渐不满足于唇与唇之间的辗转相贴，拉下拉基蒂奇的脖颈，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起，他们的吻技生涩，却满足于此刻的缠绵。拉基蒂奇的手指插入他的发间，将两人的身体贴合在一起，感受到莫德里奇和自己同样半勃的性器。  
他空闲的那只手褪去年长恋人的运动短裤，隔着底裤揉了揉他的阴茎。莫德里奇难耐地哼了一声，手掌探入拉基蒂奇的T恤，抚摸着他的腹肌。  
他们并不能出来太久，否则即便父母不会往那方面考虑，他们的情绪也会很容易暴露，尽管莫德里奇也并没有多少经验，还是主动褪下了自己的底裤，红着脸却坚定地拉着男友的手，让他抚摸自己紧闭的穴口。  
“回家太晚会解释不清，所以……”他说道，不想去看拉基蒂奇，显得自己好像很主动。但拉基蒂奇完全明白他的意思，手指在他的穴口附近按压，从裤兜里拿出那瓶润滑剂，这时候他才发现自己当时并没有刻意去挑选，随手拿的一瓶，却是非常配合气氛的樱桃味。  
他用手捂热了润滑剂，然后才小心地将它抹在手指上，用来开拓莫德里奇的后穴。合成出来的樱桃味道明晰，莫德里奇扯了扯拉基蒂奇的脸颊，“你是故意的吧。”他不满又害羞地说道，“不是，我随手拿的。”拉基蒂奇同样红了脸，更多的却是因为此时自己正在做的事。  
他只将自己的手指浅浅地送进去一小段，甚至还没有一个指节的长度，即便有润滑，被异物进入也实在是不舒服，莫德里奇皱起眉头，甚至下意识地想要推开拉基蒂奇。他对上男友担忧的视线，勉强给了他一个笑容，“没关系，继续吧。”  
后穴紧致，包裹着拉基蒂奇的手指，但他此刻却无心去想如果后穴包裹的是自己的阴茎该多么爽，而是小心地进入和旋转手指。他做过一些功课，知道找到敏感的前列腺会抵消扩张的不适，于是他耐心地找寻着。  
莫德里奇的乳尖敏感，因为刚才亲吻时的蹭动已经挺立，撑起了胸前的棉质衣料。拉基蒂奇看着那醒目的两点，像是受到蛊惑一般，将莫德里奇的T恤推到了胸口之上，咽了咽唾沫，粗糙的舌苔舔过其中一边乳头。  
他年长的恋人几乎是在尖叫，想要推开他，动作却更像是抱着他不许离开。拉基蒂奇抬起头看了莫德里奇一眼，又用舌尖拨弄着那一粒小点，同时手指动作并不停止，开拓着莫德里奇的后穴。  
这对于莫德里奇来说太超过了，他可以接受被扩张的不适，也对此早有心理准备，却没有想过当乳头被对方的舌头玩弄时的快感。可这感觉实在美妙，让他几乎忘记了被开拓的不适，于是他没有推开拉基蒂奇，而是顺从了心意，放纵对方更加大胆地将乳头完全含进嘴里。  
侍弄两边乳头时，拉基蒂奇也伸入了第二根手指，莫德里奇抱紧他，神情依旧难受，拉基蒂奇甚至想要放弃，就在这里停止，但莫德里奇好像看穿了他的意图，催促道，“继续，没关系的。”他的手开始照顾拉基蒂奇没有被抚慰的阴茎，撸过他的柱身，又反复揉弄着敏感的龟头。  
敏感点被拉基蒂奇找到，并且试探性地按了按时，莫德里奇要死死咬住自己的下唇才能让呻吟不漏出来，拉基蒂奇吻住他，舌头舔着他的下唇，心疼得不行，“你咬我就行了，别咬你自己。”  
他一边扩张，一边不忘刺激着敏感点，暗暗记住它的位置，又用唇舌服侍莫德里奇的乳头，让后者甚至有一种自己这样就可以高潮的错觉，他仰起头，不知以何种方式来发泄出这上下两处传来的快感。  
如果此时有镜子，他一定会为自己脸上的情色表情而羞愧，但他并不知道，只有拉基蒂奇，在昏暗的灯光下将他的神色看在眼里。少年再也克制不住，戴上安全套之后草草地撸动了几下自己的阴茎，龟头抵在莫德里奇的穴口，询问道，“可以吗？”  
莫德里奇点点头，兴奋、恐惧又羞涩地面对即将发生的事情，拉基蒂奇只敢先进去一点点，翕张的穴口在诱惑着他整根没入，但他知道那样莫德里奇一定会很痛苦。于是他进得很慢，每次进去一点，又离开，再进入，但每一次都会比上一次进得更深，每一次进入时都不忘让性器碾过莫德里奇的敏感点。  
直到他整根性器都进到莫德里奇的后穴，拉基蒂奇满足地喟叹一声，双手捏了捏恋人柔软有弹性的臀瓣，红着脸在对方耳边说道，“卢卡，你的里面好紧。”莫德里奇同样为此脸红，他搂住拉基蒂奇，双腿缠在他的腰上，将脸埋进他的肩膀里不愿与他对视。  
拉基蒂奇试探着动了动，他不敢太急躁，因为莫德里奇显然还没有完全适应。但事实上这种情况下很难保持理智，“很难受吗？”他小心律动地同时问道，莫德里奇皱起的眉头让他心慌，他亲吻年长恋人的眉宇，撸动着的他的性器。  
“还、还好。”莫德里奇勉强给了他一个笑容，让自己放松下来，他扭了扭腰，想要调整一下姿势，不想却看到拉基蒂奇一瞬间扭曲的神情，“卢卡，你、你别乱动。”他已经忍耐得很辛苦了，但身下的人还在无意识地做着令人理智断裂的动作。  
“抱歉……”体内的阴茎似乎胀大了一圈，莫德里奇不敢乱动，那根物什在体内存在感十足，拉基蒂奇的隐忍他也看得一清二楚，“没关系的。”他再一次说道，羞得目光并不知道该往哪里放，空气里的樱桃香气和拉基蒂奇身上的薄荷沐浴乳的味道牢牢包裹着他，“你碰到那里，我觉得很舒服。”  
拉基蒂奇因为这坦诚的一句话愣了愣，然后挺身撞在莫德里奇的敏感点上，他的力道比之前大了一点，莫德里奇的呻吟随着他的吐息扑在拉基蒂奇的皮肤上。  
“如果弄疼了你，你要告诉我。”拉基蒂奇说道，夏夜里空气已经不那么凉爽了，但他还是不愿意和莫德里奇分开一点点，执着地让两人皮肉相贴，阴茎操进他的体内。“你废话真多。”莫德里奇说道。  
他们身上是黏腻的汗水，夜风显然无法起到一点作用，两人的交欢投入而火热，大腿根的汗珠几乎让莫德里奇夹不住拉基蒂奇劲韧的腰肢。拉基蒂奇拉着他的手一起抚慰他的性器，低头再次含住他的乳头，吮出令人羞耻的啧啧水声，莫德里奇甚至一瞬间觉得担心这声音、他们交合的喘息与肉体的碰撞声都会被人听见。小仓库内环境相对狭小封闭，更觉得这些欢爱的声音被放大了。  
莫德里奇忽然笑出来，拉基蒂奇疑惑地看了他一眼，莫德里奇解释道，“我想起了我们第一次给对方口交。”他亲吻着拉基蒂奇的脸，又说道，眼里是满满的调笑，“你这么快就交代在我嘴里了。”  
年下的恋人红了脸，但依然坦诚，“那是因为真的很舒服啊，而且是你用嘴……”他记得自己顶进了莫德里奇的喉咙，虽然给对方造成了极大的不适，但对于他来说却是极致的快感，他甚至还没来得及离开莫德里奇的嘴，就射出了精液。  
他用手指反复刺激着莫德里奇的会阴处，又顶弄着他的前列腺，直到看见了莫德里奇脸上的难耐与快感交织的失神，才觉得好像扳回了一城。  
莫德里奇拍了拍他的头，“年轻人。”拉基蒂奇拉过他的手腕，在他的指尖咬了一口，语调危险，“卢卡，这个年轻人正在操你。”而后他们同时因为欢爱的愉悦和对对方的爱意而笑起来，小动物一般蹭着对方的脸颊，莫德里奇推了推他，“都是汗！”  
下一秒，又因为拉基蒂奇的操干而发出呻吟，他咬住唇，被拉基蒂奇用舌尖挑开，“别咬你自己。”他吮吸了一次莫德里奇的下唇，“我的肩膀不介意借给你咬。”莫德里奇被他顶弄得气息不稳，却还是倔强道，“是吗，那…那你要……怎么给他们解释咬痕？”  
“被野猫咬了一口啊。”  
莫德里奇这下真的想咬他了。  
莫德里奇不知道自己是被拉基蒂奇操射的，还是他为自己手淫而达到了高潮，总之当他射出来时，身前身后同时传来的快感让他眼前闪过一道白光，像是积蓄的快感在一瞬间炸开。因为高潮而收紧的后穴绞得拉基蒂奇头皮发麻，“卢卡，你真棒，咬得我好紧。”他在恋人耳边说道，以手掌的抚摸和亲吻安抚他，一刻不停地将阴茎操进他的体内。  
高潮的时候拉基蒂奇没有忍住，在莫德里奇的锁骨上留下一个印记。  
他退出恋人的体内，取下安全套打了结丢到一边，穿好衣裤之后搂过莫德里奇在地毯上躺下。高潮带来的快感和身体的疲累尚未完全退去，他们只是一下下地吻着对方，享受这一刻的温存。  
“真好。”中断了亲吻之后拉基蒂奇说道，“能够认识你，爱上你，和你在一起，真好。”  
爱这个字眼让莫德里奇愣了愣，但拉基蒂奇眼中的柔情蜜意让他的惊愕很快被抚平，闭上眼睛靠在他的怀里笑着说道，“嗯，我也爱你。”

和恋人在一起的时候，夏天好像永远都不会结束。


End file.
